The Miracle
by MegEvans1983
Summary: Sonny and Alexis are apart. Sonny is with Carly, and Alexis is watching her baby fight for her life - an unknown individual will add fuel to the connection that Sonny and Alexis have


The Miracle  
  
A Fan Fiction By Susanne  
  
Chapter 1 - Goodbye Ned - Hello Grace  
  
A few days ago Alexis Davis had given birth to a premature baby girl. The baby; Kristina - named after Alexis' deceased sister Kristina had been born 2 months too early. The man responsible for Kristina's death had left Alexis alone in the cold snow, as she'd gone into labor. A psychiatrist named Cameron Lewis had come by, and rushed Alexis to the hospital where she'd given birth. Ned Ashton had been by Alexis' side but the man she'd wanted to be there had been somewhere else. Ned was a great friend, but he wasn't the man Alexis wanted to spend the rest of her life with, that man was already married to another woman and after everything that had happened Alexis didn't have the strength to fight anymore against Carly.  
  
Alexis: "Hello, sweetie. I love you so much. I can't wait till you're stronger so I can hold you. I want to rock you to sleep every night."  
  
Ned: "They told me if everything continues to go well, Kristina would be released as soon as she reaches five pounds. And I've been inquiring about baby nurses who've had experience with preemies like Kristina. You know, I was thinking your apartment really -- I think it's not big enough for all of us. It might be a little cramped. So maybe we should, at least for the first few months, move into the gatehouse."  
  
Alexis: "I don't think that'll be such a great idea."  
  
Ned: "Why not? Just because we're moving into the gatehouse it doesn't mean that Grandfather will have unlimited access to Kristina."  
  
Alexis: "I want to take MY DAUGHTER HOME WITH ME!" She exclaimed, becoming bothered by Ned's sudden controlling behavior.  
  
Ned: "Why are you acting like this?" He asked, afraid of losing either Alexis or Kristina.  
  
Alexis: "WHY? Let me see.I gave birth to Kristina a few days ago, and it's still touch and go if she'll be OK or even if she will survive. I'm trying to be strong for her Ned, and you're making it almost impossible with your behavior."  
  
Ned: "My behavior? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Alexis: "You have to understand that just because you're going to be acting as Kristina's father then I have the overall say as her mother. Lord knows that I can never even begin to repay you for telling Sonny, and everyone else in this town that you're her father but the bottom line is that she's my daughter - not yours!"  
  
Ned: "I gave up my life for this little girl. I gave up Kristina for her and for you. Kristina is dead because of us keeping the truth from both her and Sonny. So don't you say she's not my daughter." Alexis: "Biologically she'll never be your daughter, and therefore I'm deciding that she's going home with me, to my apartment, and that's final!" She stated wanting Ned to understand how she wanted things to be when Kristina would be released.  
  
Ned: "Look.I'm sorry for making you feel that I'm controlling both you and Kristina, but I won't let either one of you go."  
  
Alexis: "You know that I'd never keep you away from her. She'll look at you as a father figure but it won't be anything more than that. I'm sorry if you've gotten the impression of something more than that."  
  
Ned: "You're sorry? You know what? I've stood by you through this whole deal - when Sonny grilled you for an answer as to who the father was, I went with you to the check ups, and I was by your side when you gave birth to Kristina. You can't do this to me and I won't let you!" He exclaimed.  
  
Alexis: "Like I said before then I'll be forever in your debt but that's as far as it'll go. We're not getting married, we're not moving in together, and I won't agree to anything else than you being a father figure for her. She's everything to me Ned, she's like the chance I never had with my sister, and I know that this sounds so incredibly selfish but I won't share that with anyone who doesn't understand me."  
  
Ned: "I don't understand you? What kind of bull is that?" He asked, becoming more and more infuriated.  
  
Alexis: "There are things about me you don't know Ned. Things, which have made me the woman you see before you, and there's actually only one other person than me who knows what they are."  
  
Ned: "SONNY!" He correctly guessed.  
  
Alexis: "I know that this isn't what you were hoping for but Kristina and I are not vanishing out of your life. What I need is to build a life with my daughter, and be the kind of mother to her that I never really got a chance to experience myself because of what Helena did to my mother."  
  
Ned: "So.What you saying is that because you've confided in Sonny instead of me I can't be the kind of father to Kristina that I thought we'd already agreed on?"  
  
Alexis: "I never told you that we were going to be a "Brady - Bunch" type of family. All I've ever said has been that I was incredibly grateful to you for being my friend and Kristina's protector. I never gave you ANY reasons to think that we'd end up being married, living in a huge mansion, having 2 chocolate labs, a picket fence or 2 Volvos!!" She exclaimed, becoming enraged by what Ned was trying to do.  
  
Ned: "FINE! If you think that you can do this on your own then go right ahead! Because frankly I've had just about enough of you - I wish you good luck with trying to raise Kristina on your own. But hey.Maybe you can call Sonny up, have a cup of your stinking coffee together, and then tell him how you lied to him about Kristina, and then you, him, Carly, Michael, Jason and Kristina can all live happily ever after!" He exclaimed, leaving Alexis with Kristina in the NICU.  
  
Alexis: "It's OK honey - mommy will never let anyone hurt you. And we can do this on our own - I'll protect you sweetheart - always."  
  
As Ned came charging out of NICU he bumped into a young, brunette, who looked familiar but all he uttered was  
  
Ned: "Sorry!" The young woman looked after the stranger until she spotted the reason she'd come to Port Charles in the first place.  
  
The young woman's name was Grace Robertson, and she and Alexis had once had a very close friendship, and hopefully they still did. Grace's mother; Amelia Robertson had worked for Helena Cassadine as a maid, and that was how Alexis and Grace had gotten to know each other.  
  
Because Alexis was deathly afraid of Helena she and Grace always played in the little house next to the Cassadine mansion. Alexis almost felt like Amelia was her mother since her own mother was gone. But during one of Helena's power trips she'd fired Amelia saying that she'd stolen some valuable family jewels. Amelia and Grace had then left and Alexis had then been left there without her best friend.  
  
Grace: "Oh Alexis.To think of everything you've been through, and then to be experiencing how much it hurts to see your own child fighting to stay alive at such a young age. Well.I'm here for you - I just hope you'll let me!" She thought to herself, as she made her way into NICU.  
  
Alexis: "We'll be just fine Kristina - that I promise you sweetie!" She promised, as she could feel someone standing behind her. When she turned around she almost had a heart attack.  
  
Grace: "Long time, no see Lexie!" She replied, as Alexis spotted her oldest friend standing right in front of her.  
  
Alexis: "Gracie? Is it really you?" She asked though tears both due to Kristina's current situation but also of the joy of seeing her best friend.  
  
Grace: "It sure is! It's so good to see you Lexie!!" She beamed, as the two old friends hugged each other tightly.  
  
Alexis: "How? Helena told me that you'd died - you and your mother both!" She asked not understanding how Grace could even be alive.  
  
Grace: "My mother did die but I didn't. She died in a car accident when I was 16 years old, and I went to live with my uncle in Boston."  
  
Alexis: "I'm sorry about that. Your mother was a great woman!"  
  
Grace: "Thanks! You know.She wanted to take you with us when we left the Cassadine mansion. All she could think about was to get me away from Helena."  
  
Alexis: "Trust me.I know how she must have felt. That's how I'm feeling right now. All I want to do is to take my baby; Kristina away from all of this. But as of right now she has to stay here. But I can't wait until the day the doctors' give me permission to take her home to my apartment." She replied with teary eyes. Grace: "Then I'm guessing that the man, who almost ran me down outside was the father?" She asked.  
  
Alexis: "Ned? No.He's just a friend, who's trying to do everything to help us out but I want to do this myself."  
  
Grace: "Alexis.When it comes to children you can't do it all by yourself. What about the father? Where is he?" She asked, not understanding why Alexis had to go through this all by herself.  
  
Alexis: "With his wife!"  
  
Grace: "Excuse me?" She asked astonished.  
  
Alexis: "It's a very long story Grace. The bottom line is that he chose his wife, and I chose Kristina."  
  
Grace: "Kristina? Wasn't that your sister?" She asked remembering having heard that name somewhere else.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah."  
  
Grace: "Did you ever find her after leaving the Cassadine mansion and Helena behind?"  
  
Alexis: "A friend of mine did, and he brought her here to Port Charles." She replied with a sad look upon her face.  
  
Grace: "What's wrong Alexis? Did something happen to her?"  
  
Alexis: "Luis Alcazar happened to her. Kristina went to a warehouse, which Alcazar had rigged with explosives, and she died from her wounds."  
  
Grace: "I'm so sorry Lexie.And then to stand in this situation with her namesake.Why don't you let me help you out? First thing is that I think you need to have something to drink."  
  
Alexis: "NO! I really appreciate what you're trying to do Grace, but I want to be close to Kristina. She has to know that I'm here."  
  
Grace: "Then how about I go down to the cafeteria and buy some coffee for us, and bring it up here, and we can stand right outside looking in?"  
  
Alexis: "I don't think that I."  
  
Grace: "Alexis.I know that you haven't forgotten everything about me. And that's also why I know that you know I'm just as stubborn as you are if not more!"  
  
Alexis: "OK - I take mine black!" She smiled slightly, as Grace made her way to the cafeteria to get 2 black coffees'.  
  
Chapter 2 - Catching Up With Alexis  
  
A little later Alexis and Grace were sitting outside the NICU drinking coffee, and Grace was trying to get Alexis to think of something else than her daughter in the NICU.  
  
Grace: "So.Tell me! How did you ms. Davis become the hotshot lawyer, who's been representing a Mr. Sonny Corinthos?"  
  
Alexis: "Well.After everything I've been through with Helena I guess I needed to make sure that everyone were treated equal even a career criminal like Sonny Corinthos. How do you know so much?"  
  
Grace: "Some time ago there was developed such a thing as a paper. You've been in the paper non-stop ever since you started to represent him back in '99. But I've been out of the country lately, and that was why I didn't know about Kristina or about your premature baby girl. And that's actually why I'm here - to help you out for as long as you need me!"  
  
Alexis: "As you probably noticed then Ned wanted to help me out too and I told him that I wanted to raise Kristina on my own."  
  
Grace: "Well.Then Ned doesn't know you as well as I do. Because I know that what you say isn't always what you mean. Alexis.Ever since I met you, you tried to hide what you really felt. Just like you're doing now with pretending that you can take care of Kristina on your own. Now.I know that you're very capable but.At one point you're going to need a break, and that's why I'm here."  
  
Alexis: "I really appreciate it Grace - I do! I'm just not so good with sharing things."  
  
Grace: "I've noticed! Another thing that caught me by surprise was actually your willingness to defend a man like Corinthos. What was that all about?"  
  
Alexis: "I really don't want to talk about Sonny right now OK?" She replied, going to the window into NICU.  
  
Grace: "Is he the father Lexie?" She asked walking to where Alexis was standing.  
  
Alexis: "Why would you ask that?"  
  
Grace: "Because of your behavior - is the father of your baby Sonny Corinthos? Alexis.You know that I won't tell a living soul about what we discuss. And frankly it really isn't anyone's business."  
  
Alexis: ".Yeah.Tell that to Carly Corinthos!"  
  
Grace: "Excuse me? So it's true? Kristina is the daughter of Sonny Corinthos?"  
  
Alexis: "Sonny will never know the truth about Kristina's paternity - I've made sure of that."  
  
Grace: "What do you mean you've made sure of that? Alexis.What did you just mean by that?" She asked, as Alexis was staring at Kristina. Alexis: "All right - I'll tell you! It's great to have someone with me, whom I can trust completely." She explained, turning to look at Grace.  
  
Grace: "Well.It's good to be here for you - now.Spill!" She exclaimed, as they sat down on the couch outside the NICU.  
  
Alexis: "When Sonny found out that I was pregnant he immediately thought that he was the father. When he confronted me Ned Ashton; an old friend of mine said that it was his baby. The only problem was that Ned was together with my sister; Kristina and since she was compulsively honest we couldn't tell her the truth."  
  
Grace: "OK - So.I'm gathering that what happened to Kristina had something to do with Ned's sudden position as the baby's father?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes.When Kristina found out the truth that Sonny was the baby's father she went to the warehouse, which Sonny and Jason Morgan own to tell him the truth. But she died due to the internal damages from the explosion! Ned and I then decided to honor Kristina's memory by keeping the paternity of the baby a secret."  
  
Grace: "OK! What about Carly? How does she fit in, in all of this?"  
  
Alexis: "Carly agreed to keep the baby's paternity a secret from Sonny, but as I was running for DA Scott Baldwin had gotten a signed affidavit from Carly saying that she'd found Sonny and me together in bed."  
  
Grace: "Oh my God! This Carly person sounds certifiable. OK - let me get this straight - you and Sonny made love, created Kristina, Carly witnessed it all - but why would she set both her husband and you up like that?"  
  
Alexis: "Apparently Scott had threatened to take Michael away from Carly if she didn't sign it. She loves Michael very much!"  
  
Grace: "And she loves Sonny too - there's still one thing I don't get. I mean.I get you wanting to protect Kristina from both Sonny and Carly, but.Hasn't Sonny protected Michael from the dangers surrounding his kind of work?"  
  
Alexis: "Off course he has. But I don't want Kristina protected by 10 bodyguards going to and from school just because of her father's line of work. I want Kristina to have everything Kristina and I were deprived of. I want her to be a happy, little girl, who'll have anything and everything possible for me to give her. I saw what happened the last time Sonny was going to be a father, and frankly it's not something I'd want to give my daughter a taste of."  
  
Grace: "The last time? How many children does the man have?"  
  
Alexis: "None! His 1st wife; Lily died in a car explosion, Carly lost their child, and Michael isn't Sonny's biological son - his father is A.J. Quartermaine. Kristina is his 1st born child, but I still can't let him have any part of her life. I know that it sounds terribly but I can't put her at risk and she will be at risk the second Sonny finds out about her!"  
  
Grace: "OK! Why don't you go in to Kristina again, and then I'll give you some time with her?" She suggested, as they both stood up.  
  
Alexis: "OK - I'm so glad you're here Grace - I really am!" She exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly before joining Kristina in the NICU once again.  
  
Grace: "I'll do whatever I can to support you Alexis - but somehow I think that there are some persons I must protect you from also - starting with.Mrs. Carly Corinthos!" She thought to herself, as she made her way down the hallway.  
  
Inside the NICU Alexis was standing next to the incubator with Kristina in and talking to her.  
  
Alexis: "Now that Grace is back with us sweetie I know that we're going to be just fine! Both Grace and I will protect you from everything and everyone. That I promise you my baby girl - especially the ones' who very well could destroy our future life together as a family." She told her daughter as she came to think about when Sonny had discovered the 2nd time that Kristina might be his and how she'd been terrified for what would've happened if Ned hadn't thought fast.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "Those are the D.N.A. results?"  
  
Alexis: "What D.N.A. results?"  
  
Sonny: "To confirm that I'm the father of the baby."  
  
Alexis: "I didn't order any D.N.A. results."  
  
Ned: "Neither did I, and I'm the baby's father."  
  
Edward: "We'll see about that."  
  
Alexis: "How did you get access to D.N.A.?"  
  
Sonny: "I donated some hair."  
  
Edward: "And dear Lila had saved a bit of Ned's baby hair, hmm?"  
  
Alexis: "Well, you're going to have to hold on to it a little longer because you can't prove D.N.A. until the baby's born."  
  
Edward: "Oh, my dear, amniotic fluid is loaded with D.N.A. oh; it pays to live in a house full of doctors. "  
  
Alexis: "You confiscated my amniotic fluid? You lunatic, Edward! Do you have any idea how incredibly illegal that is?"  
  
Edward: "Not if you donate enough money to the hospital, dear."  
  
Ned: "Get out right now." Alexis: "I'm going to sue every bone in your body, Edward."  
  
Sonny: "You know what? I wasn't sure about your theory at first, but now it's starting to make a lot of sense to me."  
  
Edward: "It pays, you see, if you start with the due date and then you count backwards."  
  
Alexis: "Did you hear what he said? Get the hell out of this room."  
  
Sonny: "Judging from the reaction, I just may be the father."  
  
Edward: "Ooh. That seems abundantly clear to me."  
  
Sonny: "Well, let's check it out, huh? End this."  
  
Alexis: "Just go ahead, Edward, open up the envelope. Share them with everyone if you want. Open up the window and yell it out so everyone can hear, because it doesn't make any difference who the father of this baby is."  
  
Sonny: "Well, it matters to me."  
  
Alexis: "What I said from the beginning still remains -- no one will have any say over this child except me. I will raise her unencumbered by your male egos."  
  
Sonny: "Every child deserves a father."  
  
Alexis: "Children grow up fine without them. I did."  
  
Edward: "That's debatable."  
  
Alexis: "So did Kristina. She never knew her father, yet she knew the value of a family. I think she would've made a great mother had she lived. By the way, in case you haven't heard already, the baby's a girl. I've named her Kristina. Anyone have a problem with that, sue me. And above all, she's a human being. Not a rite, not a trophy, not a possession, and anyone who tries to possess her will do it over my dead body!"  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Chapter 3 - The News About Alexis & Kristina  
  
Back at PH4 Sonny was sitting on the couch in the livingroom thinking about everything that had happened in his life lately. First of all Brenda Barrett had returned from the dead, and then to have Carly explain how he was the father of Alexis' baby, and then to find out that he wasn't. He knew deep inside that when Edward had read out loud that Alexis' baby wasn't his it had created a great hole inside of him. He didn't know why because he was married to Carly, and together they had Michael, but still he didn't know what it was like to watch one's first born grow up. Lily had died in a car explosion before giving birth to their unborn child, and Carly had lost their child. He envied Ned Ashton for being as lucky as to have a woman like Alexis, and then to have a child with her too - a little baby girl nonetheless. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Sonny went to answer it, and found Jason Morgan; his right hand man on the other side.  
  
Sonny: "Jason.What's up?" He asked, inviting Jason inside.  
  
Jason: "I've got some news regarding Benny, and then also something else you'd want to know about." He replied, as they were standing in front of the bar.  
  
Sonny: "Well.Go on!" He urged Jason.  
  
Jason: "Benny is at 'General Hospital' - he suffered a heart attack. He's OK - I just thought that you'd want to know."  
  
Sonny: "Thanks! What was the other thing you'd like to talk to me about?"  
  
Jason: "Alexis!" He exclaimed, drawing a concerned look from Sonny.  
  
Sonny: "What about Alexis? Did something happen to her?" He asked worried.  
  
Jason: "Sonny.Alexis went into labor a few days ago after her and Alcazar had words in the park."  
  
Sonny: "Oh my God! What about the baby?"  
  
Jason: "The baby's hanging in there as is Alexis. As far as I know Ned has been by her side constantly. Thank God for Cameron Lewis though."  
  
Sonny: "Who?"  
  
Jason: "That's the man, who got Alexis to 'General Hospital'. He found her in the park after Alcazar had just left her in the snow while she had severe contractions. Lewis is a psychiatrist."  
  
Sonny: "Ah.Do you know anything else about the baby?"  
  
Jason: "Not at this time." He replied, making Sonny sense that there was something Jason was holding back.  
  
Sonny: "What aren't you telling me Jason?"  
  
Jason: "It's just that when I was on my way to visit Benny at 'General Hospital' I walked by the NICU, and I saw Alexis talking with someone I've never seen before."  
  
Sonny: "What did she look like?"  
  
Jason: "She was pretty young, a brunette, petite and it looked like her and Alexis got along great."  
  
Sonny: "Maybe it was one of the volunteers?"  
  
Jason: "I don't think so!"  
  
Sonny: "Why? What do you know?"  
  
Jason: "She just didn't look like a volunteer, but she did look like someone Alexis confided in. They looked to be talking about something important."  
  
Sonny: "What makes you say that?"  
  
Jason: "Like I said it just looked to be an intense conversation, not one Alexis would have with a complete stranger. Do you want me to look into it?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah.I'm sure intrigued by this woman's identity, and what importance she has in Alexis' life."  
  
Jason: "You're still looking out for her aren't you?"  
  
Sonny: "Who?"  
  
Jason: "Alexis! Sonny.Alexis was once one of your best friends. You still care about her, and I seriously doubt that you'll ever stop caring about her. She helped you out of some tough spots just like you did the same for her."  
  
Sonny: "What are you trying to say Jason?"  
  
Jason: "Nothing! But if you're thinking about going to the hospital to see Alexis and possibly the baby it's necessary that you understand that even though you and Alexis once were friends you guys aren't on the best terms. Especially not now when Kristina's namesake is fighting for her life. Alexis could blow up when she sees you."  
  
Sonny: "What makes you think that I'm going to the hospital?"  
  
Jason: "Well.Aren't you?"  
  
Sonny: "Look Jason.I'm glad that you told me about Benny and Alexis but if I'm going to the hospital it would be to check up on Benny not Alexis!" He explained, while showing Jason out. When Jason had left Sonny felt that he had to get to the hospital and to Alexis and Kristina. He didn't know why he had this urge he just did.  
  
Back at 'General Hospital' Alexis was watching over Kristina as she noticed Carly peeping into the NICU, and made her way outside to see what the dear Mrs. Corinthos wanted this time around.  
  
Alexis: "What is it Carly?" She asked tiredly.  
  
Carly: "I.I had no idea Alexis! How is she doing?" She asked, actually showing a deal of compassion towards Alexis and Kristina.  
  
Alexis: "She's hanging in, the best she can. What are you doing here Carly?" She asked once again.  
  
Carly: "Benny has suffered a heart attack, and I wanted to see him."  
  
Alexis: "Then why are you here?" She asked suspiciously knowing that whatever Carly was doing here had to do with her; Carly, and not Alexis or Kristina.  
  
Carly: "I just told you - I was worried about you and Kristina!"  
  
Alexis: "Save that speech for Jason, Michael or Sonny - I know you Carly. And I know that whatever made you come here has to be important, and not related to Kristina and me."  
  
Carly: "Alexis.I know that we've never really gotten along that great. But as a mother to another mother I do know what you're going through."  
  
Alexis: "How can that even be possible? You know what? I don't even want to know I just want you to leave."  
  
Carly: "Where's Ned?" She suddenly asked.  
  
Alexis: "Why are you so interested in Ned all of the sudden?"  
  
Carly: "No reason, but the last time I checked he was the father of your baby. The baby he created by cheating on Kristina with her own sister!"  
  
Alexis: "'Let her, who is without sin throw the first stone'. You don't know anything about Kristina and me - so don't act like you do. Why don't you just say it Carly, and get it over with?" She challenged her.  
  
Carly: "Say what?"  
  
Alexis: "I know that you've come to do something, and since you haven't uttered a true word in your entire life the reason that you're here must be to gloat!"  
  
Carly: "Gloat? Alexis.I know that we've had our differences but I would never wish any mother to go through what you're going through."  
  
Alexis: ".Or just counting your blessings that Sonny isn't the father, because then he'd be forced to spend a whole lot of time with me!" Carly suddenly stood frozen to the spot, not talking, and therefore Alexis knew that not only had she hit a nerve, but also the truth.  
  
Carly: "BUT he isn't the father of your baby - Ned is! Why do you insist on bringing up these things Alexis? Are you blaming Sonny for this too - like Kristina's death?"  
  
Alexis: "Sonny is partly responsible for my sister's death, he knows it, and I know it."  
  
Carly: "Why are you referring to my husband as some kind of soul mate?" She asked miffed.  
  
Alexis: "Because your dear husband said that to me once!" She exclaimed, going back in time from when Sonny had appointed himself her private bodyguard after Helena and Stavros had been dealt with.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "Alexis, would you come here? It's me you're talking to."  
  
Alexis: "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Sonny: "Like what?"  
  
Alexis: "Like you think I'm going to have a nervous breakdown or something."  
  
Sonny: "Because you.You've been through a lot and you're still carrying it."  
  
Alexis: "I told you eight times.I'm fine."  
  
Sonny: "I can read you better than that, Alexis. You and me, we got a connection."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Carly: "What are you talking about? If Sonny had felt that way about you he would have said so when we reunited on the island!"  
  
Alexis: "Why don't you ask him yourself?" She asked, as she made her way into the NICU again and Sonny approached her and Carly.  
  
Sonny: "What are you doing here?"  
  
Carly: "I heard about Benny, and thought I'd pay him a visit!"  
  
Sonny: "Then what are you doing here in NICU? Are you trying to get to Alexis? She's dealing with enough as it is!" He accused her, as Carly rolled her eyes, and went into the elevator leaving Sonny, Alexis and Kristina only a couple of feet away from each other.  
  
Chapter 4 - Arguments  
  
Inside the NICU Bobbie was checking on Kristina's vital signs. Bobbie had been great to both Alexis and Kristina. She'd put up with Alexis' moods even when everyone else had given up. To think that Bobbie actually was Carly's mother was unthinkable to Alexis because the two of them were so different. Bobbie wanted to help people, and Carly just wanted to save her own behind. Alexis was just thankful that Grace was back in her life, and that things were finally beginning to look up.  
  
Alexis: "How is she doing Bobbie?" She asked when she'd re-entered the NICU.  
  
Bobbie: "Kristina is holding her own. She's a strong, little girl, and a fighter like her mommy. We're beginning to see signs of a winning battle. Alexis.She's come this far, and if little Kristina is as strong as her mommy I know that she'll be just fine."  
  
Alexis: "But you can't guarantee it can you?" Bobbie: "Well.Nothing is 100 % certain but know this.There's not one single doctor in this place, who won't fight for Kristina - remember that! Both Alan and Monica loved your sister, and she's a part of this little angel too. You just have to keep the faith just like Kristina never lost faith in you when we were all locked up by Stavros and Helena."  
  
Alexis: "Thank you for saying that!" She smiled tiredly.  
  
Bobbie: "Maybe you should get some rest?"  
  
Grace: "I'll make sure of that!" She exclaimed from the doorway.  
  
Alexis: "Hey, what are you doing back so soon?" She asked, as Bobbie left the NICU giving Alexis and Grace some time to talk.  
  
Grace: "I knew that you'd probably refuse leaving Kristina's side so I stopped by your apartment, and grabbed some clothes for you. You do realize that some drop dead gorgeous guy is pacing these halls as we speak?"  
  
Alexis: "Huh? Oh.That must be Sonny!"  
  
Grace: "Sonny? Sonny Corinthos? Sonny Corinthos; the mob boss of Port Charles?"  
  
Alexis: "The one and only. Listen.Thanks for coming by with some clean clothes I really appreciate it but I don't know if I'll be that great company for you."  
  
Grace: "That's OK! I've got somewhere to be anyways."  
  
Alexis: "Have you made contacts already?"  
  
Grace: "Let's just say that there's someone I need to set clear about something. I'll see you later Lex!" She exclaimed, as they hugged followed by Grace leaving Alexis alone in the NICU.  
  
As Alexis was standing and watching over Kristina Sonny entered the NICU without Alexis knowing it, and was startled when Sonny asked  
  
Sonny: "How is she?"  
  
Alexis: "What are you doing here?" She asked in the best, civilized attitude she could muster up at the moment.  
  
Sonny: "Jason told me what happened, and I've just been to visit Benny - he suffered an heart attack a few days back."  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.Carly told me. But that still doesn't explain why you're here at NICU!"  
  
Sonny: "Man! You just can't accept anything can you? I'm just trying to be the kind of friend you've been to me!"  
  
Alexis: "That sure isn't what you told me that time at the hospital!" She exclaimed, going back in time when Carly had told Sonny about him being Kristina's father. *** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "For more than two years, you claimed to be my friend. And fortunate for me, you were also my lawyer, so you can't use whatever I told you against me. Otherwise, it will be violation of attorney-client privilege, and I will have you disbarred. I will retaliate, I know your weaknesses, and I know how to break you. And I'll do it without a second thought. Let's go."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "That was then, and now is now. And what I said then I said in anger, and I know how hard it is when your child comes close to dying."  
  
Alexis: "My daughter isn't dying, and I'd appreciate it if you'd find your way out of this room. I want to be alone with my daughter!"  
  
Sonny: "I'm not finished yet!"  
  
Alexis: "Oh yes you are. Just because Carly can't get you any children DON'T come here to try and borrow mine. She only has one mother and one father and it isn't you or Carly - got it?"  
  
Sonny: "Don't you think that I know that I've let Carly down in every way possible? I just want you to be careful and to treasure every, single moment you have with your daughter."  
  
Alexis: "I know what I've got in Kristina, and she won't be another one of your casualties like her namesake was. Now I'd really appreciate it if you would leave us to be because Grace will be here soon!" She exclaimed, turning to her daughter.  
  
Sonny: "Grace? Who's that?" He asked, drawing an annoyed look from Alexis.  
  
Downstairs in the entrance Carly was on the phone talking to Leticia, who was watching Michael back at PH4.  
  
Carly: "Just give him something to eat, and then take him over to my mom's for a sleepover - thanks Leticia!" She exclaimed, hanging up the phone.  
  
Grace: "Is that all you know how to do? Give orders, and control other's lives?" She asked, as she stood opposite Mrs. Carly Corinthos.  
  
Carly: "What right do you have to say that to me? I don't even know you!"  
  
Grace: "But I do know you Mrs. Carly Benson Quartermaine Corinthos! Only too well. You see.I have this friend, who doesn't need someone like you to bother her with everything that's going on!"  
  
Carly: "Who in the world.Oh Alexis Davis? Look.What's your name?"  
  
Grace: "It's Grace!"  
  
Carly: "Grace.You can't believe anything that Alexis tells you. She's a neurotic, husband stealing slut, who'll do anything to get Sonny for herself." Grace: "Really? And you're a brother stealing, blue eyed blonde, who'll do anything to hold onto a man, who's obviously only still with you because of the sex!"  
  
Carly: "Excuse me but who the hell do you think you are to say those things about me?"  
  
Grace: "Well.Since you've decided to trash my best friend at every opportunity presented to you I thought it would only be fitting if I could return the favor FOR Alexis!"  
  
Carly: "Your friend has obviously mislead you. She's the one, who's been trying to suck Sonny to her ever since she started representing him!"  
  
Grace: "You really do have high opinions about yourself. Why don't you just try being a good mother to Michael, and let Alexis and Kristina be?"  
  
Carly: "Keep our son out of this!"  
  
Grace: "Whose son? Michael isn't Sonny's son. Sonny doesn't have any biological children. And why is that?"  
  
Carly: "How can you be that cruel?"  
  
Grace: "Cruel? You want to see cruel? Then I suggest you take a look in the Goddamn mirror! You've been nothing BUT cruel to Alexis ever since she started representing Sonny for real. And then when her and Sonny made love, and he chooses you, you still can't let her be. You just have to throw what happened in her face at every, single convenient time!"  
  
Carly: "I did what I had to do to keep Sonny with me and Michael. I did what any wife and mother would have done!"  
  
Grace: "Are you sure about that? My mother never did anything like that? And you know what neither did Alexis'!"  
  
Carly: "They weren't strong enough!"  
  
Grace: "How would you know ANYTHING about my mother or Alexis'? That's your problem Carly; you think you have the right to decide and know everything about everyone! Let me tell you something. My mother and Alexis' mother were 100 times over stronger than you. And do you know why? They never resulted to betrayal, faking their own so - called 'deaths', and they sure as hell never kept essential information to themselves. That's who they were, and that's exactly who we are!"  
  
Carly: "How can you say that I faked my own 'death'? I was in a horrific car accident, and found shelter in a deserted cabin!"  
  
Grace: "I'm a pretty good judge of character just like Alexis is. You've spent your entire life cheating, manipulating and betraying the people close to you. Do you really expect anyone to buy into this crock of bull about you 'suffering a so horrific car accident' that you couldn't possibly find a phone, and tell the man that you supposedly love passionately that you're OK? You did that to punish him and Alexis both. They really don't make them like you anymore Carly!"  
  
Carly: "What have you done? How can you possibly know so much about me?"  
  
Grace: "It's called friendship. A concept you've probably never come to understand being the way you are. When I knew where Alexis lived I wanted to know if she was OK, and when I heard of you I immediately thought: trouble. And guess what? I was right!"  
  
Carly: "Are you going to tell Sonny?"  
  
Grace: "Huh? No! This is just to show you that if you in any way hurt Alexis or Kristina or anyone Alexis knows ever again I'll make sure it'll be your last time in the cheating and betraying section - got it?" She threatened, make her blue eyes shine of fear, which made Carly back away.  
  
Carly: "I understand what you're saying. Thanks for the warning!"  
  
Grace: "No problem - have a nice day!" She smiled, before getting on the elevator once again.  
  
Bobbie: "What was that all about Carly? Carly?"  
  
Carly: "Oh hi mom! We just talked about a mutual acquaintance of ours!"  
  
Bobbie: "Oh? Is Michael still coming over to my place today?"  
  
Carly: "Yeah.Leticia is getting him ready as we speak!" She smiled.  
  
Chapter 5 - Interruptions  
  
Back in the NICU Sonny was pushing Alexis for knowledge about Grace, which Alexis had no intention of giving him.  
  
Alexis: "Who or what Grace is to me is none of your business Sonny! Now.Would you please do me and my daughter the favor of leaving?" She asked, turning to the basinet in which Kristina was placed.  
  
Sonny: "Why is this Grace person so important for you to keep from me? You can't still be thinking that."  
  
Alexis: "That what? That you're responsible for my sister's untimely death? You bet I am!"  
  
Grace: "Did I hear someone mention my name?" She asked, as she entered the NICU going to stand next to Alexis.  
  
Sonny: "Hi I'm."  
  
Grace: ".Sonny Corinthos - I know exactly who you are. What is your business here Mr. Corinthos?"  
  
Sonny: "Please call me Sonny. I just wanted to see if Alexis was doing OK."  
  
Grace: "Well.Alexis is doing better than OK. Because she has people around her, who won't desert her for anything! You can leave now!" She replied, taking over for Alexis.  
  
Sonny: "All right.Again Alexis.I'm very sorry!"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, yeah!" She replied dismissively, before concentrating on Kristina once again, as Sonny made his way out of the room.  
  
Grace: "Well.One thing is to be said about Port Charles; it never get's boring!"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.Who was it you needed to talk to before?"  
  
Grace: "You're not going to like it!"  
  
Alexis: "Not Carly? God Grace! I won't hear the end of it now."  
  
Grace: "I wouldn't worry about it Lexie, because I think I made Mrs. Corinthos realize that if she ever messed with you or Kristina again she'd regret it!"  
  
Alexis: "Why is it I have the feeling that you really made her shake?"  
  
Grace: "Maybe because you know me too well. There is one thing I'm wondering though?"  
  
Alexis: "What's that?"  
  
Grace: "I know now why you can't stand Carly, but why does Sonny stay with her? I mean.It's not like he can't find another woman!"  
  
Alexis: "Carly has something about her that men drive on. She's been with both Jason and Sonny, and both of them talk about her like she's invented the Internet or something like that."  
  
Grace: "And she probably doesn't even know what 'WWW' stands for!" She joked, as Alexis laughed for the first time in weeks.  
  
Alexis: "You know.I can't tell you how much I appreciate you being back here! I think that you're exactly who I need to have beside me. Since Kristina died there hasn't really been a real close friend. I had one; Chloe Morgan, but she was killed by my dear half brother; Stavros!"  
  
Grace: "Well I'm here now, and if you need me to I'll go down and beat Carly to the ground!" She joked, and Alexis laughed once more.  
  
Alexis: "It's good to have you here with me. After Ned walked out on me I really could need someone behind me."  
  
Grace: "Well you have me here on earth, and Kristina in heaven. I'm a true believer that our loved ones' stay with us after they've died. And if Kristina was anything like you then she must have been something special. You know? Once again you've been in here way too long. Why don't we take another cup of coffee?"  
  
Alexis: "I guess it couldn't hurt if we're just outside?" She caved in, as she and Grace walked outside the NICU.  
  
Grace: "So, now I've met Sonny Corinthos, Carly Corinthos, catched a glimpse of Ned Ashton, who else is there?" She asked, as they both sat down on a chair with a cup of coffee in their hands.  
  
Alexis: "Jax is also an old friend of mine, and then Bobbie Spencer has been great with both me, and with Kristina, and on a good day her brother; Luke Spencer can be a good friend to have around. But there's also my nephew Nikolas, and his fiancée Gia."  
  
Grace: "What do you need me for then?" She smiled.  
  
Alexis: "Even though I have all of them I've never really had a woman to talk to about personal stuff. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up?"  
  
Grace: "You would have survived, because that's what you are; a survivor! I know we've touched the subject once before but.how in the world did you become this involved with Sonny? I mean.if you were to listen to Carly's ranting then you'd think that he was a married man when you two made love."  
  
Alexis: "Well.Anything that Carly says has been edited from the truth a million times. She only says what she thinks happened or is true. They were divorced when we made love, but when she came back from the dead he chose her."  
  
Grace: "Alexis.I think that I know you just about as good as anyone can and I can't see you waltzing over to Sonny's penthouse, and offering yourself to him on a silver platter?"  
  
Alexis: "I didn't! Sonny was about to do something idiotic, and I managed to change his mind, but then he continued to say that there was something more between us than just a friendship. He elaborated by exclaiming that he had chosen me, and asked if I'd chose him."  
  
Grace: "But then when Carly came back from the death he chose her instead! And you just accepted that?"  
  
Alexis: "First and foremost Sonny was my friend, and I wanted him to be happy. He chose the woman he loved, how could I question that?"  
  
Grace: "Well.Obviously he's kicking himself for that idiotic choice."  
  
Alexis: "What makes you say that?"  
  
Grace: "Alexis.You and him haven't talked to each other for months, and you left everything hanging in the air, and then he shows up here in NICU to show you support? Sonny obviously still cares about you!"  
  
Alexis: "As a friend maybe, but nothing more!"  
  
Grace: "That's what you want to believe isn't it? You're so afraid of that man to have deeper feelings for you, because then you'd might be forced to recognize your own!"  
  
Alexis: "Sonny killed my sister - I don't care about him like I did 6 months ago!"  
  
Grace: "You cant' believe that he killed her in cold blood. But you're right - until you come to terms with how Kristina died then you can't face your feelings for him!"  
  
Alexis: "What are you talking about?"  
  
Grace: "I'm sure that you're accused just about everyone for Kristina's death, even yourself. But before you can go on you have to accept the fact that Kristina is gone, and no amount of guilt is going to bring her back."  
  
Alexis: "I know that my sister is dead Grace!" She replied, as she walked to the window of the NICU.  
  
Grace: "Physically; yes, but not emotionally. When Kristina died you lost both her as a sister and a friend, but you also lost Sonny. And you keep on blaming him, and for you to be present in your daughter's life 100 % you've got to let this anger go - it's not good for you!"  
  
Alexis: "God! You and Kristina would have loved each other; you're exactly alike!" She replied turning around, as the two friends smiled at each other.  
  
An hour later Alexis was alone in the NICU because Grace had left to pack up her things at 'The Port Charles Hotel' so that she could move into Alexis' apartment, and keep it decent until Alexis and Kristina returned home. A major difference between Alexis and Grace was that unlike Alexis, Grace loved to clean up, and to cook.  
  
Jax: "Alexis." He replied, as he stood in the doorway not sure if he should enter or not.  
  
Alexis: "Hey Jax! Come on in!" She smiled; even though she was so tired she almost couldn't keep her eyes opened anymore.  
  
Jax: "I'm sorry I haven't been by yet!" He replied, as they hugged and Jax got a better look of Kristina.  
  
Alexis: "Bobbie says that Kristina is getting better and better. I can't keep myself from thinking that maybe she'll be taken away from me just like her namesake!"  
  
Jax: "Hey.Your daughter is going to be just fine - I know it. Pardon my candidness but Alexis you look like hell!"  
  
Alexis: "Thanks!" She replied sarcastically.  
  
Jax: "Why don't you go home and get some rest? It sure looks like you could need it."  
  
Alexis: "I'm OK! I took a rest a while ago. So.Brenda's back, huh? What about Skye?" She asked, wanting desperately to change the subject.  
  
Jax: "I honestly don't know. I mean.Skye is my wife, but Brenda is the one I've wanted for such a long time."  
  
Alexis: "Just a friendly piece of advice; don't string either one of them along. Look inside your heart, and find out which one you want to be with before the choice get's made for you!"  
  
Jax: "I know that Brenda being back is hurting Skye very much, but I can't commit myself to Skye before I know if what Brenda and I had a few years ago is still there, and if it's stronger than what I have with Skye. Do you understand?"  
  
Alexis: "More than you know. Just know that I'm here to listen - right now I'll listen to anything to keep my mind off the fact that my own flesh and blood is barely hanging in."  
  
Jax: "Listen.I'm sure that your daughter will make it, and do you know why?"  
  
Alexis: "Why?"  
  
Jax: "Because you're one of the strongest persons I've ever met, and your daughter has to have some of that well known Cassadine strength just like her namesake had. Take care Alexis - of yourself, and that baby!" He replied, before exiting the NICU, while Sonny was standing outside looking in on the friendship he'd once had with her.  
  
Chapter 6 - 2 Months Later  
  
Sonny hadn't seen or spoken to Alexis in the past 2 months because his life had been pretty busy with all of Carly's complaints concerning Brenda being back in town. Jason had gone to Luis Alcazar 2 months ago, and threatened him into leaving town. The reason that Sonny had done this hadn't been connected to Brenda or Carly in any way. It had all to do with Alexis and her newborn baby; Kristina.  
  
Carly: "Are you going to keep on doing that until the end of time?" She asked, coming into the livingroom where Sonny was staring out into the night.  
  
Sonny: "Doing what?" He asked, going to the couch to sit down and relax.  
  
Carly: "Alcazar is out of our lives, Brenda is trying to go back with Jax, and Alexis and Kristina are doing OK! What's wrong?"  
  
Sonny: "LOOK! I said that I was fine, and I meant it OK? Just leave me the hell alone!" He snapped at her.  
  
Carly: "Or is that the problem? Do you want to be with Brenda instead of Jax? Because if that's how you feel then."  
  
Sonny: "This has nothing to do with Jax or with Brenda."  
  
Carly: "Then it's about Alexis isn't it? Sonny.Alexis doesn't want to have anything to do with you anymore. Kristina is all she cares about, and since she still blames you for her sister's death she's sure as hell not letting you near Kristina's namesake!"  
  
Sonny: "I KNOW!" He exclaimed, becoming more and upset at Carly for pointing out the obvious.  
  
Carly: "So what are you saying? You'd rather be with Alexis and her baby than here with Michael and me?"  
  
Sonny: "Of course not! All I'm saying is that a lot of stuff has been going on, and I just need a break from all of it!"  
  
Carly: "Look.You stopped Jason from marrying Brenda so if that's your way of saying that you want to marry her then."  
  
Sonny: "God! Would you listen to yourself? My being tired here has nothing to do with Jason, Brenda or Jax, alright?"  
  
Carly: "How about Alexis? Does it have to do with Alexis?"  
  
Sonny: "You know what? I think we need a break! Just go with Michael to Bobbie's for a few days, OK?"  
  
Carly: "Why? And what am I supposed to tell Michael?"  
  
Sonny: "Either tell him the truth about this; that it's a nice, long break or lie to him, as only you can and tell him that I'm down with the flu or something like that, and I don't want you to catch it!"  
  
Carly: "Sonny."  
  
Sonny: "Goodbye Carly!" He exclaimed, before grabbing his coat, and storming out of the penthouse.  
  
Carly: "I will not let you do this to my family Alexis - newborn mother or not!" She swore, as she could hear the opening of the elevator doors.  
  
An hour later Sonny had arrived at 'General Hospital' where Benny was getting checked out after his recent heart attack.  
  
Sonny: "So.How are you Benny?" He asked, as the two friends were sitting opposite each other in the examination room.  
  
Benny: "I'm doing OK! I heard that Jason took care of that Alcazar guy. How is he?"  
  
Sonny: "Jason? He's fine! He's dating my sister Courtney!"  
  
Benny: "Really? And how are you dealing with that?"  
  
Sonny: "OK! It had to come one day I guess, and besides I know that I can trust Jason with my sister."  
  
Benny: "I heard about what happened to Alexis and her little girl. It must be a joy for her to have a little family of her own now, even though Ned isn't in the picture anymore."  
  
Sonny: "What are you talking about? Ned is the father, why isn't he with Alexis?" Benny: "All I know is that they had a fight, and then he just walked away. Why are you so interested anyways? It's not like you're involved with Alexis or the baby, or are you?"  
  
Sonny: "What are you talking about Benny? My interest in Alexis and her child is purely due to the fact that Alexis and I were once great friends, and I care about her a lot."  
  
Benny: "That affidavit Carly signed saying that you and Alexis slept together wasn't untrue, hm?  
  
Sonny: "What happened between Alexis and me concerns just the two of us Benny!"  
  
Benny: "Alright; I'm just saying this because as you know Alexis does have a baby in the nursery at this time, who I'd guess is yours if one was to think that, that affidavit had been true!"  
  
Sonny: "Well.It wasn't - now was it?" He replied, wondering if his nose had grown from his lying through his teeth.  
  
Alexis and Grace were standing in front of the nursery looking at Kristina sleep when Bobbie and Dr. Meadows joined them.  
  
Dr. Meadows: "Alexis? Hi, I'm guessing you can't believe your own eyes, huh?"  
  
Alexis: "That's for sure. Just to think that a few months ago it wasn't even certain that she'd survive."  
  
Bobbie: "I'm so happy for you Alexis. Hi, I don't think I've met you before - I'm Bobbie Spencer!" She replied, as she noticed Grace.  
  
Grace: "I'm Grace Robertson; an old friend of Alexis'. I'm staying in town as long as she'd might need me. It's quite a handful being a single mother.  
  
Bobbie: "A single mother? What happened with Ned?"  
  
Alexis: "Let's just say that we had an argument, and that he's waved all his parental duties."  
  
Dr. Meadows: "Well.The reason Nurse Spencer and I came was because as you know Kristina was supposed to go home in 3 days?"  
  
Alexis: "Please don't tell me that there's something wrong with my daughter. Please tell me that I'll be able to take her home soon."  
  
Dr. Meadows: "Actually Kristina is ready to be taken home today!"  
  
Alexis: "Today? Are you kidding me? I can really take her home with me now today?"  
  
Bobbie: "Absolutely! She's gathered enough strength for us to be confident that she can come home today. Do you have any clothes with you?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.Grace just came with something today she'd bought as a welcome home present. Thank you so very much both of you; Bobbie and Dr. Meadows."  
  
Bobbie: "You're very welcome! Let's get in, and take her to a room so that she can get changed, and go home with her mother?"  
  
Alexis: "Absolutely! Would you mind waiting here?"  
  
Grace: "Not at all - I'll walk with Dr. Meadows to the reception area to sign the release papers'!"  
  
Alexis: "OK - thanks!" She replied, before following Bobbie into the nursery.  
  
Grace: "I've never seen Alexis so happy about something before. I know that she'll make a terrific mother." She smiled at the doctor.  
  
Dr. Meadows: "I'm sure you're right!" She smiled back, as they made their way to the reception area to release Kristina from 'General Hospital'.  
  
As Bobbie and Alexis had finished getting Kristina dressed, and they made their way to the reception area Johnny; one of Sonny's many bodyguards approached her.  
  
Johnny: "Ms. Davis?" He asked, making both Alexis and Bobbie turn around.  
  
Bobbie: "I'll be at the reception area if you need me!"  
  
Alexis: "OK and thanks Bobbie! Johnny.It's been some time since I've seen or heard of you. How have you been?" Johnny and Alexis had also had a very relaxed relationship, even though he was the protector of Sonny.  
  
Johnny: "Good! Sonny sent me on a vacation to Hawaii to relax because of my dad dying and all. I see that you're doing good too?" He asked, referring to the bundle in her arms.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, it was touch and go for some time but now it looks like she's out of the woods."  
  
Johnny: "I'm happy for you Ms. Davis. Well.I'm really here to check up on Benny so take care of yourself, and your daughter."  
  
Alexis: "You too, Johnny!" She replied, as Johnny made his way to the elevator.  
  
Grace: "OK! I've released the tiny Ms. Davis now, so we should be ready to go. I brought my car, since we probably won't all fit into that sport car of yours. Who was the mystery man?"  
  
Alexis: "Johnny; a bodyguard of Sonny's. He's always been nice, and easy to deal with. So.Since I haven't been allowed entrance into the nursery am I supposed to expect somewhat of a make over?"  
  
Grace: "Let's just say that it's looking like a little girl's room now. Let's go!" She replied, as they made their way to Grace's car. When they arrived home at Alexis' apartment, the first thing Alexis said was  
  
Alexis: "You can't tell that I haven't been here that much? Do you have some sort of cleaning syndrome?"  
  
Grace: "I just like things to be neatly, and clean. And since I'm betting that your abilities as to cooking in that kitchen of yours are as progressed as they were back in Greece then I've taken the initiative to buy groceries so that we can have a nice dinner here tonight."  
  
Alexis: "That sounds perfect!" She replied, as she, Grace and Kristina made their way to the nursery, which amazed Alexis. The wallpaper was filled with images of 'Winnie the Pooh', the carpet was filled with images of 'Donald Duck', and there were stuffed animals in every available corner of the room, there was a changing table with all the necessities, 2 pair of bookshelves where numerous toys were placed along with some photos of Aunt Kristina, Nikolas and Stefan.  
  
Chapter 7 - Alexis - The Mother  
  
A few days had passed, and Alexis, Kristina and Grace were beginning to function like a real family, which they in a sense were. Alexis was in the nursery changing Kristina, when there was a knock at the door, and Grace went to answer it.  
  
Grace: "Yes?" She replied, when she faced a man in his mid 30'ies, with brown hair, and who looked familiar to her.  
  
Man: "Ned Ashton! I believe I bumped into you at the hospital some time ago?" He replied, as he shook Grace's hand, while holding a huge teddy bear in his other hand.  
  
Grace: "Grace Robertson. That's right! You're the Ned, who Alexis left at the altar aren't you?" She asked sarcastically, as she considered Ned to be an asshole for having left Alexis alone at the hospital.  
  
Ned: "Excuse me?" He asked, as Grace made him step into the hallway, followed by her closing the door to the apartment.  
  
Grace: "Look.I'm not usually this way with people I've never met before. However.When a guy leaves a distraught woman alone to watch over her baby that tells me something not so flattering about the guy!"  
  
Ned: "Grace, if you're close to Alexis then you also know that she can be quite a handful."  
  
Grace: "That's no excuse for your behavior. Alexis has been played around with by Helena, Stavros and most recently Carly. You'd think that one could expect better treatment from one's friends."  
  
Ned: "Alexis wanted me to just step aside, and let her raise Kristina alone. I wanted to let her see how that would be!"  
  
Grace: "So you being her 'friend' left her alone for 2 months, and even when you heard that Kristina was being released you didn't even bother to visit?"  
  
Ned: "I'm visiting now aren't I? Besides I've seen you with Alexis, and you seemed to be able to comfort her better than either Jax or me!"  
  
Grace: "Well.Unlike you Jax actually has been by at the hospital a couple of times to show Alexis his support. You know what your problem is?"  
  
Ned: "You?"  
  
Grace: "That too, but actually you're so damn jealous of the fact that Sonny was able to touch a part of Alexis you'll never even get within one inch of. Alexis has given Sonny the most beautiful, and precious gift a woman can give a man; a child. And furthermore Alexis has gone to Sonny for support the last 3 or 4 years, not to you, not to Jax, but to Sonny Corinthos. That really must have hurt, huh? So much so in fact you'd keep Sonny's own flesh and blood away from him. You and Carly would actually be perfect for each other; self-centered to the max!"  
  
Ned: "You don't know anything about me lady, and I'm sure as hell nothing like Carly!"  
  
Grace: "You're right I stand corrected. Carly has only been married what? 3 or 4 times, where as you Mr. Ashton has vowed your life to a woman 5 and almost 6 times."  
  
Ned: "I loved Alexis' sister; Kristina very much, and because I said I was Alexis' baby's father I lost her. I have a right to see her!"  
  
Grace: "You made decisions for people, who didn't want them made! You made them for Sonny, Alexis, Kristina, and the baby. You made sure that Sonny would never know he had a child on the way, you made Alexis lie to her own sister, you made Kristina; the so - called 'love of your life' hurt for days, and finally you took away that baby's only chance of a real family. You know what? Sonny might be dishonest, dangerous and egoistical but he doesn't deliberately set out to hurt people, he claims to care about."  
  
Ned: "You don't even know him! And you don't know me or Alexis' sister!"  
  
Grace: "You're right on all the above, but someone I do know is Alexis. I'm probably together with Sonny the only one who's ever really going to know her. Let's just get something straight here Mr. Ashton: you walked out on Alexis in the NICU when her baby was in critical condition to teach Alexis a lesson. I know how difficult Alexis can be at times, but since this baby is her only way of letting her sister's legacy live on you should have stuck by her, but you didn't. You're a self - centered jerk, who I hope will never get even an inch near that baby girl in there. Which is also why I want you to leave this very second, I don't want Alexis to see you."  
  
Alexis: "Grace.That's quite enough!" She replied, interrupting Ned and Grace's conversation.  
  
Grace: "Lexie, I was just."  
  
Alexis: "I know that you were just trying to stick up for Kristina and me, and I appreciate that. Would you mind going into the nursery to watch her, while Ned and I talk in the livingroom?"  
  
Grace: "Are you sure?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm positive!" She replied, as Grace made her way into the apartment, and then into the nursery.  
  
Ned: "That friend of yours is some handful!" He replied, as Alexis closed the door, and Ned sat down on the couch, after having placed the teddy bear next to the couch.  
  
Alexis: "Grace and I always took care of each other, and that's all she's doing now. She's in a way like Kristina. That's probably also the reason why I've always felt Grace present when she wasn't even there. And like Kristina, Grace is only trying to look out for my best interest, which according to her would be for you to leave us all alone." She replied, as she sat down opposite him on the couch.  
  
Ned: "I'm just as much a parent of that baby as you are Alexis. Maybe not biological, but in my heart I am!"  
  
Alexis: "I want you to hear me Ned: I'll never be able to repay you for sticking up for both my baby and me that day Sonny asked if he was the father. But just because you sticked up for the baby and me doesn't' mean that you get to tell my daughter or me what to do. I know that you loved Kristina very much, but projecting the love you felt for her onto my daughter isn't going to work. My baby can't be a substitute for the mate you lost. I won't let her be, and I'm sorry if this is hurting you but if that's your attitude then I think you'd better follow Grace's suggestion, and stay away from us."  
  
Ned: "I won't be separated from my own child Alexis!"  
  
Alexis: "For the very last time KRISTINA ISN'T YOUR CHILD NED!!" She yelled out loud, as the baby also began to scream in the nursery. Alexis made her way to the nursery, and a few minutes later Grace came out from the nursery.  
  
Grace: "I think you'd better leave Ned!"  
  
Ned: "I'm not leaving until I see my daughter!"  
  
Grace: "Did you miss school the day the teacher's told you about sex? You can only be Kristina's father if you were in fact WITH Alexis in the biblical sense, which you weren't!"  
  
Ned: "Sonny seems to think so!"  
  
Grace: "Well.Sonny obviously flunked math's, otherwise he would also have found out that he indeed is the father of Kristina. Goodbye Ned!" She replied, as she followed him to the door, and shut it close with a bang.  
  
Outside the door Ned stood with his hands in front of his face, as his cell phone rang, which he answered quickly.  
  
Ned: "Ned Ashton, here!"  
  
Caller: "Mr. Ashton, this is your lucky day. My name is Faith Roscoe, and I have a proposition for you. I'll call you later with the details, but if that baby is as important to you, as you let on you won't want to miss my 2nd call!" She replied, before hanging up.  
  
Ned: "I won't let Corinthos win this time around. He might have gotten Michael, but he sure as hell isn't getting Kristina!" He vowed, before making his way out of the apartment complex. Grace: "It's clear now!" She said, as she watched Ned get into his car.  
  
Alexis: "Who does he think he is? But even though he was out of line, so were you! If that was the way you talked to Carly it's no wonder I haven't gotten a call or visit by her yet!"  
  
Grace: "I just don't see the necessity to beat around the bush. I tell people the truth, and I don't let the people I care about accept a verbal beating. I care about you Alexis, and since I seem to be the only one in your corner at the moment I'm fit for fight!"  
  
Alexis: "Well.Kristina calmed down, as soon as Ned stopped talking so that must be good, huh?" She joked, as the two friends made themselves comfortable on the couch.  
  
Grace: "Absolutely! Can I ask you something?"  
  
Alexis: "Sure, but I can't promise that I'll be able to answer it!"  
  
Grace: "You're sure you can't see any way for you and Sonny to raise that baby together? I mean I get you being afraid for Kristina, but don't you realize that you could at the same time be throwing away your future?"  
  
Alexis: "Look.Sonny isn't harboring any romantic feelings for me!"  
  
Grace: "How do you know that? You can't know the answer to my question before you face your feelings for that man first. Alexis you're my best friend, and I'm saying this with all due respect but you have intimacy problems!"  
  
Alexis: "Huh?"  
  
Grace: "You completely shut down when people try to get close to that heart of yours. And I know that with your crazy history you do have the right, but.This isn't Greece, and Sonny isn't some boogey man like Helena."  
  
Alexis: "Sonny Corinthos used to be my best friend because we were so similar on certain points. We'd both had a childhood without any real father figures. We met our sisters' later on in life, and we had trust issues. But after we were together, and Carly came back it was like a light went on in front of me. You know.I was finally able to see him for who, and what he was. And when Kristina died that light only got stronger."  
  
Grace: "I'm just asking because I don't like someone like Ned going around with so much knowledge without knowing what he's planning on doing with it! He could decide to go to Sonny!"  
  
Alexis: "I don't think so, because then he'd be giving Kristina to him on a silver platter, and even if that was true I don't think that Sonny would believe him. There's so much animosity between the two of them that Sonny would probably just write it off as Ned's type of revenge, as saying 'I've got something you don't'."  
  
Grace: "That's a pretty sick kind of revenge!"  
  
Alexis: "If you only knew, which kind of family Ned comes from you wouldn't be saying that? I'm going to bed - goodnight!" She replied, before kissing Grace goodnight on the cheek, and leaving the livingroom.  
  
Chapter 8 - Dancing Hearts  
  
Grace had after some hard work convinced Alexis to go to a restaurant tonight with Jax, Skye and Cameron Lewis to celebrate the fact that Kristina was all right. Jax and Skye had worked through Brenda coming back to Port Charles, and they were now on their way to become a happily, married couple. Brenda had left town a few weeks ago to go to Europe, and live her life there seeing as both Sonny and Jax had their own lives.  
  
Alexis: "I don't know about this. Are you sure you can handle Kristina for one night on your own?" She asked, as she entered the livingroom from the bedroom wearing a black, sleeveless dress, which reached her to the knees together with a pair of black sandals and her hair was up in a French twist, which was held together by some antic hairpins Grace had lent her.  
  
Grace: "I am not completely helpless you know? Besides.We have a pretty tough night ahead of us. After we go to 'Luke's' we're going to pick up some nasty men, and play a few rounds of strip poker!" She joked, as the two friends laughed.  
  
Alexis: "OK, well.Jax and Skye will be here anytime now."  
  
Grace: "What about Cameron?"  
  
Alexis: "He's meeting us at the restaurant, I just pray to God that we don't run into some certain people."  
  
Grace: "I'm sure that Carly is seducing Sonny as we speak. Have fun OK? Don't worry about us girls, all right?" She replied, as the doorbell rang, and she went to answer the door.  
  
Man: "Hi! I'm Jasper Jacks and you must be the infamous Grace Robertson?"  
  
Grace: "I sure am! Come on in, please!" She replied, as Jax and Skye entered the apartment.  
  
Alexis: "Hi Jax, Skye!" She replied, as she hugged both Jax and Skye. Even though Alexis had never been the biggest fan of Skye, then she knew how much she'd been through lately, and wanted to show her support for their relationship.  
  
Grace: "Well.I wouldn't want to keep you guys any longer. So.Have fun!" She replied, to Alexis, as Alexis returned 'the evil eye'.  
  
Jax: "Well.We do have a reservation, shall we?" He asked, placing Alexis' coat on her shoulders.  
  
Alexis: "Yes, let's!" She replied, as they made their way out of the apartment, and to Jax's waiting car.  
  
When they entered the restaurant a waiter took care of Alexis and Skye's coats, as another waiter led them to the table Jax had reserved. Alexis: "This place looks amazing Jax! How did you come across it?" She asked, as she was blown away by the simplicity of the place; the aroma of wild flowers along with small, round tables and scented candles on each of them.  
  
Jax: "Well actually I recently bought it right under Corinthos' nose. I thought you'd might like it." He replied, as Alexis took another look around the restaurant.  
  
Voice: "Sorry I'm late!" He apologized, as Alexis turned around to see her rescuer; Cameron Lewis standing behind her chair.  
  
Skye: "That's OK! It's nice to see you again Dr. Lewis!"  
  
Cameron: "Cameron please, Mrs. Jacks!"  
  
Alexis: "You know each other?" She asked, amazed of how Skye could possibly know him.  
  
Skye: "Cameron has helped Jax and me to find each other again. Jax? Why don't we go and check on today's special, huh?" She asked, as Jax and Skye made their way to the kitchen to give Cameron and Alexis some time alone.  
  
Cameron: "It's good to see you again Ms. Davis!"  
  
Alexis: "Alexis please. I never got a chance to really thank you, and when Kristina could go home with us I only concentrated on that."  
  
Cameron: "We? So you and Ned are together for good then?"  
  
Alexis: "Not exactly! An old friend of mine from my childhood has come to town, and she's been helping me out with Kristina."  
  
Cameron: "But what about the father?"  
  
Alexis: "Ned is only the father on paper. Biologically he isn't. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. Maybe because you're easy to talk to."  
  
Cameron: "Well.That's what I'm here for." He smiled at her, as Jax and Skye rejoined them at the table.  
  
Jax: "Don't look now but your ex - client has just entered this place. I tried everything I could to get him to leave, but he wouldn't budge."  
  
Alexis: "It's OK. After all this is a free country. Don't worry about it Jax, I'm not!"  
  
Jax: "OK! If you're sure!"  
  
Alexis: "I am. I'm not going to let Sonny control where I eat or with who I eat." She replied, and Cameron could somehow sense that Sonny was putting Alexis in the wrong mood. The band had started playing and Cameron asked  
  
Cameron: "How about a dance? I'll try not to step on your toes." He asked, as Alexis nodded her head, and they made their way to the dance floor.  
  
Skye: "They do make a great couple."  
  
Jax: "Yeah, but at this time anything's better than the likes of Sonny Corinthos. I don't want Alexis to take the same path as Lily or Brenda. Especially not now that she has Kristina to take care of."  
  
Skye: "You two really are close aren't you?"  
  
Jax: "Yeah, she's been by me in some tough times, and I stood by her when Kristina died, she's like the sister I never had, even though I have been married to her!" He smiled, as Skye snuggled closer to him while they watched Cameron and Alexis dance.  
  
Alexis: "You've figured it out haven't you?" She asked, as she and Cameron had been staring at each other for a couple of minutes.  
  
Cameron: "Figured what out?"  
  
Alexis: "Who Kristina's father is?"  
  
Cameron: "Ah.Well I do believe that every child deserves both a father and a mother, but I also know what's it like to be stranded, and considering who the father is I don't blame you one bit. But the remaining question is that now you've cut Ned out of Kristina's life will he tell Sonny?"  
  
Alexis: "I pray to God that he won't. But if he does I'll deal with it. Just like I've dealt with everything else that's happened to me. One thing's for sure though; no one's going to take my child away from me - she's mine forever."  
  
Cameron: "If you need to talk sometime, my door is always open!"  
  
Alexis: "I appreciate that Cameron I really do. I mean.If it hadn't been for you my little girl might be laying in a grave instead of a crib right now. I'll never be able to repay you for your kindness."  
  
Cameron: "Well.Unlike Luis Alcazar I'm not one to leave an expectant mother in labor in a deserted park. I'm just glad that I could help, and that it did help both you and your daughter."  
  
Alexis: "It did - more than you'll ever realize." She smiled at him, as she placed her head on his shoulder, feeling more at peace than ever before in that instant.  
  
Sonny was sitting a few tables behind Jax and Skye but still he could see Alexis dancing with a man. He could feel the anger in him rising, as he watched Alexis' hips move slowly and her dance partner's hands move around from side to side in the waist area.  
  
Johnny: "Boss? Is something wrong?" He asked, as he and Max couldn't understand why their employer was staring at something on the dance floor.  
  
Sonny: "Johnny, Max - excuse me, please?" He replied, as he stood up, and made his way to the dance floor, and Skye replied  
  
Skye: "Here we go!" Jax and Skye looked on intently, as Sonny made his way to where Cameron and Alexis were dancing.  
  
Sonny: "Hmm, hmm!" He cleared his throat, wanting Alexis to remove her head from Cameron's shoulder and look at him.  
  
Cameron: "Can I help you?" He asked, as both he and Alexis looked at Sonny as if he was nuts.  
  
Alexis: "What are you doing Sonny?" She asked, slightly upset that he couldn't just let her be by herself.  
  
Sonny: "May I cut in?"  
  
Alexis: "NO comes to mind!" She exclaimed, as she could hear a beeper go off.  
  
Cameron: "That's mine, I've got to get this!" He explained, as he made his way to the phones.  
  
Sonny: "I guess that means you're free?" He smiled his dimpled smile, which he used whenever he wanted something, and for the life of Alexis she couldn't grasp what it was she could do for him other than a right hook for having interrupted her dance with Cameron.  
  
Alexis: "Who exactly do you think you are?" She asked, as Sonny placed his right arm around Alexis' waist, and grasped her right hand in his left.  
  
Sonny: "Someone, who'd like to dance with a very beautiful woman? And since you're vacant I don't see the problem!" He replied, as they began swaying to the rhythm of the song.  
  
Alexis: "You know? You didn't use to be this arrogant! Why aren't you with Carly, so that she can feed you the lie of the week?"  
  
Sonny: "Carly and I aren't together at the moment?"  
  
Alexis: "Gee! Why doesn't that surprise me? Well.For what ever reason you're not with her I don't want to be your consolation prize one more time."  
  
Sonny: "What happened?"  
  
Alexis: "I'm lost! What happened when?"  
  
Sonny: "To make us fall apart like this?"  
  
Alexis: "You really don't know? Try turning around!" She suggested, as she got out of Sonny's grip, and made her way to where Cameron, Jax and Skye were sitting, as Carly made her move on Sonny.  
  
Chapter 9 - Cameron & Carly  
  
Sonny: "Alexis." He sighed, as he watched her walk away from him, and it didn't take more than a few seconds before he felt a pair of arms around his waist.  
  
Voice: "Guess who?"  
  
Sonny: "Carly? What are you doing here?"  
  
Carly: "I called Jason, and he said that you had a meeting here with Johnny and Max, and then I thought that you'd be happy to see me after all this time!"  
  
Sonny: "Like Jason said then I have a meeting here with Johnny and Max, and I want to talk to them.In private."  
  
Carly: "Go ahead, and then we can go back to PH4, and do what only we can do. What were you doing dancing with Alexis? Never mind! I don't even want to spend a second talking about that atrocious woman. You go, and play TOUGH employer, and I'll go to the bar and wait for you." She replied, as she kissed him on the cheek, and began to move away but Sonny stopped her.  
  
Sonny: "Carly, wait!" Carly turned smiling, and threw herself at Sonny exclaiming  
  
Carly: "You just can't deny me can you? That's OK baby, because I can't deny you either."  
  
Sonny: "Let's take a walk?" He suggested, as Alexis glared at him from the table, as if he'd grown a pair of horns.  
  
Skye: "Don't let them get to you Alexis. They're a perfect match. He's just as arrogant as she is. I mean.The nerve of."  
  
Jax: "Skye? Maybe we should change the subject!" He interrupted, seeing how outraged Alexis was becoming of Carly's behavior.  
  
Skye: "OK!"  
  
Waiter: "Mrs. Jacks?"  
  
Skye: "Yes, Victor?" She replied, turning to him.  
  
Victor: "Your brother; Mr. Quartermaine just called saying that it was a matter of life or death that you meet him on the docks right away!"  
  
Skye: "Are you sure? I'm in the middle of a dinner with friends!"  
  
Victor: "He was adamant that you meet him right away, Mrs. Jacks!" He replied, as Skye looked sadly at Jax, but went willingly out of the restaurant after having kissed Jax goodbye.  
  
Cameron: "I'm afraid I have to leave too. The call was from a patient of mine who's having an identity crisis, and on the verge of suicide. But thank you for tonight!" He replied, kissing Alexis goodbye on the cheek, and shaking Jax's hand before exiting the restaurant. Jax: "I guess that just leaves us!" He replied smiling, as they told Victor their orders.  
  
Outside the restaurant Sonny and Carly were having a heated argument.  
  
Carly: "You can't do this to me again Sonny! I love you! I might have lied to you before, but never about my love for you. And what about Michael? He needs his father!"  
  
Sonny: "I'm not abandoning Michael, Carly! I just can't keep on doing this anymore. I love Michael very much, but I can't stay in this marriage because of him."  
  
Carly: "So it's me then? You can't leave me Sonny; I won't let you! Where will you go? And who will you turn to? Alexis hates you, Brenda's in Europe! Stay Sonny; stay." She begged, while pouting.  
  
Sonny: "I'll handle my social life on my own, thank you very much. I'll have the divorce papers mailed to you by the end of this week. It's for the best Carly, we both know that it is!"  
  
Carly: "Really? And I guess that you won't be staying with your ex - lawyer; Alexis Davis? You'll just live your life alone, huh? How stupid do you think I am Sonny? You're going to do one of two things: either run off to Europe to find your long - lost chica; Brenda Barrett or go to Alexis, and act daddy for her baby girl!"  
  
Sonny: "Look woman! I've told you what I want, now I'm still Michael's legal father so I want equal visitation. I'm not going to Europe, and I'm not going to Alexis' either. I've got too much to take care of."  
  
Carly: "Oh my God! Of course. Someone is threatening you, and therefore you want Michael and me out of your life. And then when it's all over you'll move us back into PH4!"  
  
Sonny: "I want to start over, and I've realized something Carly; I'm all wrong for you. You need someone, who can put up with your lies, your manipulations, and your games. I don't want to put you, Michael or myself through this garbage again. I'm cutting my losses, before someone cuts them for me! Do you understand?"  
  
Carly: "Oh yeah, I understand perfectly; you're going to cut Michael and me out of your life, so that you can play 'daddy' to Alexis' brat and make Alexis' dreams come true. Just try Sonny, and watch out!" She replied, running away from him.  
  
Sonny: "Carly!" He yelled, until she was out of sight.  
  
Cameron: "You sure have a way with the women Corinthos!" He exclaimed, exiting the restaurant.  
  
Sonny: "Oh stow it!" He snapped, before joining Johnny and Max inside the restaurant.  
  
Jax and Alexis had just received their orders, but Jax could sense that something was bothering Alexis, and it wasn't the food.  
  
Jax: "All right! What's up?" He asked, when Alexis had turned her salad for what seemed like the 153rd time.  
  
Alexis: "What do you mean?" She asked, as she took a sip of her wine.  
  
Jax: "OK! You've just danced with both Cameron and Sonny, you watched Carly fondle Sonny on the dance floor, and now you're denying a special made salad just for you! Something's up, and don't' say 'it's nothing'."  
  
Alexis: "OK.It's Ned!"  
  
Jax: "Ned? What about him?"  
  
Alexis: "Jax.He's really starting to scare me. He's beginning to treat Kristina like a piece of property, and I'm worried that somehow the truth will come out." She whispered the last part of her sentence just in case Sonny was listening to their conversation.  
  
Jax: "Are you sure? This doesn't sound like Ned at all. You're sure that being cooped up in the NICU didn't just make him a little crazy?"  
  
Alexis: "As you know Grace has been there for me lately. Ned hasn't even checked in with me concerning Kristina, and he didn't show up when I took her home."  
  
Jax: "Are you sure he knew?"  
  
Alexis: "I overheard Grace and him having an argument, and he just brushed it off saying 'well I'm here now aren't I?'. That isn't like Ned to behave that way!"  
  
Jax: "He has been through a lot lately, and you did drop a bomb by telling him that you wanted to raise Kristina by yourself. I've talked to him, and I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary."  
  
Alexis: "Well.You aren't the one catching all his anger now are you? I just want Kristina to be safe, and I don't consider Ned safe at all, Jax!"  
  
Jax: "Look.I'll have a talk with him OK? There is one thing that's been bugging me about him, though!"  
  
Alexis: "What?"  
  
Jax: "He's been getting a lot of strange phone calls from someone named Faith. But I'm sure it's just a business partner or something like that. Listen Alexis.All of your strength should be focused on Kristina. Take care of her, and I'll deal with Ned, OK? I've got to talk to him later this week anyways so it'll be perfect timing." He replied, as they began eating their dinner.  
  
A few tables away Sonny had heard Jax mentioning the Faith name, and he knew immediately that it had to be Faith Roscoe; the widower of Joseph Sorel's former chief enforcer.  
  
Sonny: "Max? I want you to keep a close eye on Ned Ashton, and if Faith Roscoe happens to drop by you stay on her, not Ashton, understood?"  
  
Max: "Got it boss!"  
  
Sonny: "Something's about to come down, I can feel it!" He replied, as Max left Sonny and Johnny alone by the table to go and find Ned Ashton.  
  
Johnny: "Boss? I hope I'm not overstepping the boundary here but if Ms. Davis is as scared as she just told Mr. Jacks then she should be protected."  
  
Sonny: "I know Johnny, and that's why you're going to watch her day and night until whatever Ned is up to goes away. I care very much about her Johnny, and I don't want the same mess to occur, that occurred when you were supposed to watch her when Helena and Stavros were on the prowl." He warned him.  
  
Johnny: "I understand Sir! Do you want me to start right away?"  
  
Sonny: "Yes I do! This protection includes Alexis, Kristina and also Grace Robertson. Alexis cares very much for this Grace person. As soon as dawn breaks I'll send some more people, OK?"  
  
Johnny: "Got it!" He replied, as they could see Jax and Alexis going to the wardrobe to leave. Johnny went in pursuit of them.  
  
Jax: "You're sure you'll be OK? I can drive you home!"  
  
Alexis: "I'd just prefer walking, thanks though! Bye Mr. Jacks!" She smiled at Jax, before they hugged and went their separate ways.  
  
Jax: "Corinthos?" He said, standing behind Sonny's chair.  
  
Sonny: "I don't have time for this Jax!" He replied getting up from the chair.  
  
Jax: "Well.You're going to listen whether you like it or not. Alexis is my friend, and furthermore she's also a mother. Anything happens to her it's on your head."  
  
Sonny: "Ned seems to be the problem at the moment Jax!"  
  
Jax: "We both know that Faith is the Faith Roscoe! I kept this from Alexis because she doesn't need to worry about this too. Let's just hope that Johnny can protect her this time around!" He replied, before leaving Sonny at the table.  
  
Sonny: "Alexis will be just fine Jax - and if she isn't I'll make sure whoever's responsible will pay.Dearly!" He promised exiting the restaurant as well.  
  
Chapter 10 - Letting The Past Go  
  
When Alexis was one block from where her own apartment was she could sense that she wasn't alone. She turned around, and recognized the man to be Johnny; one of Sonny's bodyguards. She couldn't believe that Sonny would tell Johnny to watch her since they weren't even talking anymore.  
  
Alexis: "Well with everything that's going on with Ned and me I guess there's no such thing as too much protection." She thought to herself, as she made it to the entrance of her apartment block. Grace: "Alexis? Is that you?" She asked, from the couch when the front door opened.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, who else were you expecting? Pierce Brosnan?" She joked, as she closed the door behind her, and locked it.  
  
Grace: "Nah, it's not Saturday yet!" She joked, getting up from the couch.  
  
Alexis: "Have you managed without me?"  
  
Grace: "Of course! I've actually almost half finished my book. How was dinner with Jax, Skye and Cameron?"  
  
Alexis: "All right, but you'll never guess who was there too?"  
  
Grace: "Sonny Corinthos?"  
  
Alexis: "Alongside Carly, and then of course Johnny and Max!" She explained, getting out of her coat and hanging it in the closet.  
  
Grace: "What happened?" She asked, as they made their way to the couch and sat down.  
  
Alexis: "Well, Cameron asked me to dance, and I found out that he's figured out that Sonny's Kristina's biological father. Then when Cameron's pager went off, Sonny came and practically 'forced' me to dance with him, and then I walked away when Carly pushed herself onto the dance floor."  
  
Grace: "So it was generally an awful night all in all?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, pretty much! But it did give me a chance to talk to Jax about Ned, and his recent despicable behavior."  
  
Grace: "And? Did he agree with you?"  
  
Alexis: "He said that Ned had been getting some strange phone calls from someone by the name of Faith, but that could just as well be a business associate."  
  
Grace: "I guess you're right! What is it? Alexis?" She asked, as Alexis was staring out the window.  
  
Alexis: "Huh? Oh, on my way home I discovered that Johnny; the guy from the hospital."  
  
Grace: "Sonny's bodyguard?"  
  
Alexis: "One of them, yes. He was following me, probably on Sonny's orders. I just can't figure out where he comes from sometimes. I mean, he practically cut all ties with me back when Carly told him he was Kristina's father, and now he makes sure that I'm protected 24/7."  
  
Grace: "The man obviously cares about you Lex. Why else would he do this? Have you thought about our last conversation concerning Sonny?"  
  
Alexis: "He's not concerned about me that way Gracie. It's probably only because there's a child involved in all of this."  
  
Grace: "Alexis it's plain as day that the man cares about you. He did as much as go to the hospital to make sure that both you and Kristina were OK."  
  
Alexis: "He was there to check up on Benny; an old confidante of his. It had nothing to do with me!"  
  
Grace: "Why are you so afraid of Sonny having genuine, loving feelings for you? Look, I've heard the rumors; that he's the mob boss of Port Charles that women around him end up in mysterious accidents. But if you truly love him you'll look away from that. You've got to figure out your true feelings for this man!"  
  
Alexis: "I know that you're a hopeless romantic Gracie, but honestly; nothing romantically is going on between Sonny and me. He's deeply in love with his wife. You should have seen how she was touching him on the dance floor it was revolting."  
  
Grace: "They do have a word for what you're feeling right now Lexie, and it called; jealousy!"  
  
Alexis: "I am not jealous of that harpy, all right? I've got better ways to occupy myself than to worry about what that 'mob queen wannabe' is doing to Senor Corinthos every waking minute that she's not sleeping in her casket."  
  
Grace: "You sound just a bit defensive on the subject of Sonny and Carly."  
  
Alexis: "That's because I've been over this with Kristina, Carly, Ned and Jax! I might have had deep feelings for Sonny some odd months ago, but as of right now they're gone. Knowing what kind of a man he is I don't want to be associated with him at present or in the future, OK?"  
  
Grace: "All right! Just remember that when you need to talk you know where I am!"  
  
Alexis: "I know, I'm going to say goodnight to my daughter." She replied, as she made her way from the livingroom and to the nursery. Grace walked from the couch, and to the window where she saw Johnny standing next to a parked car.  
  
Grace: "Why did you have to hurt Alexis so badly Sonny?" She asked out loud, as she watched the moon linger over the rooftops of the apartment blocks for miles.  
  
When Sonny arrived at PH4 he noticed that there was light on in Alexis' former apartment; PH2. He made his way to it in hopes of seeing Alexis when he opened the door. He had a smile all ready, and the dimples were in place, as he opened the door and found a passed out Carly.  
  
Sonny: "What are you doing Carly?" He asked, as he got her up from the floor, and onto a chair, which had been left behind after Alexis had moved out. After a few minutes, and a cold washcloth on her forehead Carly began waking up.  
  
Carly: "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Alexis or is it Brenda this week?"  
  
Sonny: "You're sitting in my penthouse, so I'd be careful with what I'd say the next time if I were you Carly."  
  
Carly: "All I know is that the man, who promised to love and honor me forever has decided to play family with his former lawyer and her off spring."  
  
Sonny: "Like I've told you 100 times over then I just need to be alone."  
  
Carly: "You can't be alone Sonny! When you were having that breakdown I was with you, when I was presumed dead, Alexis was there for you, and when Alexis didn't want to have anything to do with you I was there for you."  
  
Sonny: "I'll get Tony to call you a cab, all right? Come on!"  
  
Carly: "Don't do me any favors, OK? I know that I'm probably keeping you from committing adultery, but could you for one second just pretend to care about me?"  
  
Sonny: "I did and I do care about you Carly. But we've been in each other's hair more lately than we've been considerate to each other. I can't live like that, and I don't want Michael to either. Can't you see that I'm trying to take care of you two?"  
  
Carly: "All I see is a man looking out for himself as usual." She replied, as Sonny got Tony from the hallway and said  
  
Sonny: "Would you please make sure that Carly get's home?"  
  
Tony: "Sure thing boss!" He exclaimed, as he walked out with Carly.  
  
Carly: "I won't be separated from you Sonny no way!" She exclaimed, before the elevator doors were shut in front of her.  
  
Sonny locked PH2 before he retreated to PH4, and walked to the fireplace where a picture of Michael was placed.  
  
Sonny: "I'll protect you from any harm my son, but your mother and I can't be together anymore." He replied, as the phone rang.  
  
Sonny: "Yeah!"  
  
Caller: "Boss this is Johnny. I followed Ms. Davis to her apartment but I think she's seen me. It's dark in the apartment now so everything should be quiet for the remainder of the night!"  
  
Sonny: "Good work Johnny. Stay there until morning, and then I'll have Tony replace you, OK?"  
  
Johnny: "Sure thing boss!" He exclaimed, before hanging up.  
  
Sonny knew how much his bodyguards annoyed Alexis, but he couldn't let the best friend and lawyer he'd ever had be hurt by the likes of Ned Ashton.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "And what if I ask you to leave it alone?"  
  
Sonny: "Well, then you put me in a difficult position. You are my friend and I should honor what you request, but then again I'm selfish. So I care more about staying out of prison than your feelings. You are my lawyer. I need you alive and safe to do your job. It's in my best interest to protect you."  
  
Alexis: "You're not as self-centered as you pretend."  
  
Sonny: "Yes, yes, I am. I've gotten this far looking out for myself, taking care of the people that take care of me."  
  
Alexis: "You're right. You are self-centered. I stand corrected. What if I refuse?"  
  
Sonny: "You can't. I mean, you can go ahead and say the words, but you can't stop me from putting guards on you and making sure you're safe. I wouldn't even have to tell you. I can just go along and pretend that I'm doing what you asked."  
  
Alexis: "So you'd be lying to me?"  
  
Sonny: "Well, I'm one hell of a liar. I've spent a lot of time learning how, until one day my lies cost me somebody who.who mattered to me. So now I just mostly tell the truth or keep my mouth shut. Which would you prefer?"  
  
Alexis: "The truth. Always the truth. Even if I can't give it back to you."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "Things were so simple back then Alexis, and now we have Ned trying to control you, and you being afraid of the man, who once promised to honor and love you forever. I'll protect you with any means necessary, and I mean that!" He thought to himself, as he went upstairs to his bed, knowing that tomorrow would be busy.  
  
Chapter 11 - Between Life & Death  
  
A few weeks had passed since the last time Alexis had seen Sonny, and she was actually becoming a little worried. She knew that he was very capable of taking care of himself, but still she couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.  
  
Grace was sitting with Kristina on her lap watching the 6 o'clock news, as Alexis was on the phone with a new client of hers. Suddenly the anchor in the studio exclaimed  
  
Anchor: "We've just gotten word that a shoot out has occurred in front of the 'Port Charles Hotel'. Sources are telling us that the notorious Sonny Corinthos is involved!" Alexis immediately hung up on her client, and hurried to the couch.  
  
Grace: "I'm sure he's all right, Lexie!" She tried to assure her nervous friend, as Alexis took Kristina into her arms.  
  
Anchor: "We now know for sure that the notorious Faith Roscoe, and Sonny Corinthos have had a turf war right outside the 'Port Charles Hotel'. The widower Faith Roscoe only suffered a few scratches, however Sonny Corinthos has been taken to the hospital for further examinations!" Alexis squeezed Kristina into her embrace, not being able to believe what the anchor had said.  
  
Grace: "OK, let's think about this Alexis. She only said that he'd been taken to the hospital for further examinations. Besides it's Carly's job to take care of him, you're not his wife remember?"  
  
Alexis: "I can't just sit around, and do nothing!" She replied, as she walked around the apartment with Kristina in her arms.  
  
Grace: "So what do you want to do? You can't be saying that you actually want to go to the hospital? Alexis, Carly is probably down there throwing a fit, and the last thing you want is for Kristina to watch her mother having a fit!"  
  
Alexis: "Who says I'm going to have a fit?"  
  
Grace: "This is Carly Corinthos we're talking about here. OK - if you insist on going then I'm going too."  
  
Alexis: "Thanks!" She smiled at her friend, as she made it into the nursery to dress Kristina in some more warm clothes.  
  
An hour later Alexis and Grace arrived at 'General Hospital' with Kristina lying in her baby carriage sleeping. Alexis immediately spotted Monica, and knew somehow that she'd know about Sonny.  
  
Alexis: "Will you excuse me? I'm going to ask Monica about Sonny!"  
  
Grace: "Sure!" She replied, as she strolled the baby carriage to stand next to some chairs, in which she took a seat.  
  
Alexis: "Monica? How is Sonny?" She immediately asked.  
  
Monica: "Alexis? Hi! How is Kristina?"  
  
Alexis: "She's fine! Sonny was brought in here. How is he?"  
  
Monica: "He's OK considering!"  
  
Alexis: "Considering what?" She asked, as a cold shiver went through her body.  
  
Monica: "Sonny had multiple gunshot wounds to his chest, and he's a very lucky man to even be alive right now. If only it hadn't." She stopped in mid sentence making Alexis curious.  
  
Alexis: "If only it hadn't what?"  
  
Monica: "Alexis.Sonny was trying to protect someone when he got those gunshot wounds to his chest. Apparently Sonny has divorced Carly, and it's been official on paper for some days, and Carly went to him at 'The Port Charles Hotel' where Faith Roscoe was waiting to take him down."  
  
Alexis: "Don't tell me that."  
  
Monica: "Carly died! Bobbie has taken Michael with her to the cafeteria, but to tell a little child something like this can't be easy on Bobbie."  
  
Alexis: "I can't believe that Carly's actually dead? It just seems so unreal!"  
  
Monica: "I know.Look if you want to see Sonny, and maybe sit with him, and try and talk to him it could help - it's known to have in other cases. He's in room 325."  
  
Alexis: "OK! Thanks Monica!" She thanked her, as they went their separate ways.  
  
Grace: "So? How is Sonny?" She asked, as Alexis sat down next to her shocked.  
  
Alexis: "Carly's dead!"  
  
Grace: "Come again!" She exclaimed, thinking she'd heard wrong the first time.  
  
Alexis: "Carly was at the hotel with Sonny, and when shots were fired Sonny tried his best to save her, but Carly didn't survive."  
  
Grace: "I don't believe this! What is it you aren't telling me?" She asked, sensing that Alexis was holding something back.  
  
Alexis: "Monica said that, that Sonny and Carly were divorced! He apparently divorced her for real this time!"  
  
Grace: "Why don't you go and talk to him? I read that unconscious people can hear the people around them, and maybe you can tell him that he needs to come back for Michael!" She replied, as Alexis nodded, and made her way to room 325.  
  
When Alexis entered the room a nurse was checking on Sonny's vitals. He was hooked up to several machines, which helped him to breathe. He had a tube in his mouth, held in place by a piece of tape.  
  
Nurse: "You can sit with your husband for a few minutes Mrs. Corinthos!" She replied, as she made her way out of the room.  
  
Alexis: "Mrs. Corinthos? I'm not." She tried to explain to the nurse, but it was too late she was already gone. Alexis took off her black, leather jacket and placed it on a nearby chair, as she sat on the edge of the bed Sonny was lying in, and took his limp hand into her warm one.  
  
Alexis: "God! This feels like total déjà vu, doesn't it? Back then you saved my life, and ended up in this bed. And now.Well we don't need to dwell on that. You know? As mad as I've been with you, I don't want you lying in this hospital bed all helpless, and that's why you've got to fight Sonny! Become that boy from Brooklyn, who escaped his stepfather, and made a new life for himself in Port Charles. Michael needs you because sooner or later he'll ask about you, and I don't want Bobbie or Leticia telling him that he doesn't have a mommy or a daddy anymore. Don't let A.J. win Sonny - fight! You have a lot more to fight for than you realize. Not only do you have Michael, but you also have Kristina! I guess I'm feeling secure enough to tell you this now when you're lying in an unconscious state, but I think that you've always had a feeling that she was yours. Ned is extremely close to driving me insane. He's just so different from the man I remember being engaged to."  
  
Nurse: "Mrs. Corinthos? It's time to leave!" She explained, and ducked out of the room before Alexis could rectify her again.  
  
Alexis: "Did you hear that? Mrs. Corinthos! Sonny? You're the strongest person I've ever met. Besides if you can survive my coffee making you can also survive this. When I was delivering Kristina, Ned actually told me something useful; he said that I should put all my anger in my pushing. And that's what I want you to do; put all your anger concerning your mother, Carly, Hannah, Courtney, A.J. everything you've ever felt as injustice put that in the horizon, and make sure you come back for Michael if no one else. He's counting on you Sonny, just like the rest of us." She replied, as she noticed a picture, which Grace had taken of her sitting on the couch with Kristina at her apartment laying on the floor. Alexis bent down to pick up the picture, and placed it on the table next to Sonny's bed.  
  
Alexis: "I'll leave this with you Sonny. The proof that you do deserve a child; a daughter nonetheless. But for you to be the kind of father you want to be you've got to fight!"  
  
Grace: "Hey.It's getting pretty late. Are you ready to leave?" She asked, looking in on Sonny and Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.I'll be there in a few minutes!" She replied, as Grace retreated to the waiting area. Alexis placed her jacket over her shoulders, and went to Sonny, and bent her head, giving him a whisper soft kiss on the forehead saying softly, before exiting the room.  
  
Alexis: "Fight!"  
  
"Angel of Mine" performed by Eternal  
  
When I first saw ya, I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought I'd never find  
  
Angel of mine  
  
I look at you, looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
Gonna love you till the end of time  
  
Angel of mine  
  
Chorus:  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
  
Deep inside I need to show  
  
You came into my life sent from above  
  
Better than a dream, such a perfect love  
  
And I'll adore you till the end of time  
  
Angel of mine  
  
Nothing means more to me than all we share  
  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
  
Last night awake your move is still on my mind  
  
Angel, angel of mine  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Ooh, angel, ooooh, angel  
  
I never knew I could feel each moment, as if it were new  
  
Every breath I take, or vow that I make  
  
I wanna share it with you  
  
When I first saw ya I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought I'd never find  
  
Angel of mine  
  
You came into my life, sent from above  
  
(up above baby baby baby)  
  
Better than a dream of such perfect love (a perfect love)  
  
And I'll adore you till the end of time  
  
Angel of mine  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
  
Deep inside, I need to show  
  
I look at you, looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
Gonna love you till the end of time  
  
Angel of mine  
  
(Eternal - The Best)  
  
Chapter 12 - The Revelation Of Kristina  
  
A few weeks had passed, and Sonny had successfully come out of his unconscious state. He'd helped both Bobbie and Michael in surviving the death of Carly. The funeral had been held not more than a week ago. He could still remember Alexis talking to him, but he couldn't remember anything but the fact that she'd been there to help him fight death. He'd decided to go and see her today, and talk things out with her. Grace was alone at the apartment while Alexis had taken Kristina to a doctor's appointment with Dr. Meadows. Sonny knocked twice on the door, and was surprised when he was faced with the young woman from the hospital, as was Grace surprised to see the notorious Sonny Corinthos in front of Alexis' apartment.  
  
Grace: "Can I help you?" She asked annoyed, as she didn't have many good thoughts of Sonny at the moment.  
  
Sonny: "Is Alexis home?" He asked, as he could sense that he wouldn't be able to sway Grace with his charm.  
  
Grace: "Why?" She harshly asked.  
  
Sonny: "Because I need to thank her."  
  
Grace: "For?"  
  
Sonny: "For talking to me at the hospital. I really think that she might have been my saving angel."  
  
Grace: "And here I though that you were literary challenged!" She added sarcastically, while stepping away from the doorway to allow Sonny to enter.  
  
Sonny: "Look.I'm sensing some tension in your behavior so why don't I just come by later when Alexis is home? Where is she anyways?" He asked, as he closed the door after entering the apartment.  
  
Grace: "She's at the hospital with Kristina for a regular check up with Dr. Meadows! Anything else?" She harshly asked.  
  
Sonny: "What is your problem woman?"  
  
Grace: "Don't call me woman like I'm some kind of irritating accessory that you can't remove - like Kristina for example!"  
  
Sonny: "What in the world are you talking about? You know what? You're starting to sound more and more like Kristina for each time I see you!"  
  
Grace: "Well somebody's got to put you in your place. You walk around in Port Charles like you're 'the man', and truth be told: you're nothing but a coldhearted, relentless, power sick man, who's got to get another barber!"  
  
Sonny: "Huh?"  
  
Grace: "Look.I don't know everything there is to know about you, Alexis' friends or even this town, but I am a pretty good judge of character, and let me tell you Mr. Corinthos you aren't scoring any big points at the moment."  
  
Sonny: "Listen, whatever I did to you to make you feel this way I'm sorry!"  
  
Grace: "Not me! Alexis! You used her because you were feeling lonely, and you made all these great promises, which you were never going to keep. You made Alexis think that she counted for something, and then in that instant when she was blissfully happy you just snapped your fingers, and made sure that her entire world fell apart." She emphasized, snapping her fingers loudly.  
  
Sonny: "Whatever happened between Alexis and me is our business - not yours!"  
  
Grace: "Is that the same speech you gave Kristina?" She asked mockingly with a tilted head.  
  
Sonny: "Listen."  
  
Grace: "NO! You listen to me! I'm not like Kristina, and I'm not going to walk into a warehouse, and be blown to bits because I know something that's up to Alexis to tell you. And I'm not going to be brushed off like some dust on your overpriced jacket."  
  
Sonny: "I asked Kristina at the hospital if she needed to tell me something, and she said 'not anymore'."  
  
Grace: "She was dying Sonny! Of course she'd protect her sister from you!"  
  
Sonny: "Come again."  
  
Grace: "Alexis is a beautiful, kind, compassionate and understanding woman. Kristina tried to protect her from you just like I'm sure Jax and Ned did. But what was the point? You just take whatever the hell you want! But this you can't take!"  
  
Sonny: "Look.Why don't you just tell me what you're talking about?"  
  
Grace: "I know about how you've lost every, single child that the woman you were with was pregnant with. But the irony is that when it happened for the 3rd time you just took Ned's word for it."  
  
Sonny: "Ned? What the hell does Ned have to do with any of this? You're surely not saying that.?" He asked with wonder present in his voice.  
  
Grace: "A lot actually! Alexis and you made love, and out of that night the most beautiful and natural thing emerged. Truth be told: I probably shouldn't even be telling you this, but I don't agree with Alexis. And I pray to God that I'm doing the right thing. Sonny.Ned isn't Kristina's father - you are!"  
  
Sonny: "We had a paternity test done, and it showed that Ned was the father of Alexis' baby!"  
  
Grace: "Ned rigged it, and rightfully so!"  
  
Sonny: "Excuse me?"  
  
Grace: "Honestly Sonny.What kind of a life can you offer any child? At the first sight of danger you'll send the child with Michael to Hawaii or somewhere until you're convinced that your enemy of the week is handled. That's why Alexis kept the truth from you. She didn't want to risk loosing another part of herself to you."  
  
Sonny: "Oh my God! I'm going to be a father." He said in admiration.  
  
Grace: "Just because you fathered Kristina doesn't mean that Alexis would want you to take any part in raising that beautiful, little girl. You're a dangerous man Sonny; you have enemies everywhere you look. Some of them are even very close to Alexis."  
  
Sonny: "I'll protect Kristina just as I've protected Michael in the past. I just don't understand why she didn't tell me. We could have worked something out, and instead I've missed some of the most important things."  
  
Grace: "You don't think that she tried to tell you? If you just try and think back Sonny I'm sure that you'll come to the realization that she tried to tell you practically from day one!" She exclaimed, as Sonny went back in time.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "Are you in some kind of trouble?"  
  
Alexis: "No, I'm not in any.and if I were, I would be perfectly capable of handling it."  
  
Sonny: "No question about it, you're one of the strongest people I know. That's why, you know, I'm concerned. Because whatever this is it has got to be serious, whatever's bothering you?"  
  
Alexis: "And I can handle it."  
  
Sonny: "You don't have to deal with this alone."  
  
Alexis: "I'm not dealing with it alone. I'm just not choosing to deal with it with you."  
  
Sonny: "Oh, so you're getting help, then?"  
  
Alexis: "Stop worrying about me."  
  
Sonny: "OK, I'm going to make you some coffee. It'll make you feel a lot better."  
  
Alexis: "I don't want any coffee."  
  
Sonny: "What do you mean?"  
  
Alexis: "I don't.I don't even want a heart-to-heart. I just want you to understand that I want you to go."  
  
Sonny: "I care about you."  
  
Alexis: "I know you do, and you can't just drop in here anytime you want, day or night. I have a lot of work I have to do right now."  
  
Sonny: "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes!"  
  
Sonny: "Give you a little room; get the hell out of here?"  
  
Alexis: "Please."  
  
Sonny: "OK, you're going to tell me what the problem is. When I shut down, go into myself, you won't let me. You try to help. That's all I'm doing now."  
  
Alexis: "I'll try to remember how annoying that is."  
  
Sonny: "You don't look well."  
  
Alexis: "Thank you."  
  
Sonny: "Did you go see the doctor?"  
  
Alexis: "Will you please give this a rest?"  
  
Sonny: "As soon as you tell me why you're so wound up, I will do that."  
  
Alexis: "What is wrong with you? I'm serious. You need to respect me enough to back off."  
  
Sonny: "Well, you know I respect you."  
  
Alexis: "Then back off."  
  
Sonny: "Tell me what the problem is; I'll make it go away."  
  
Alexis: "I seriously doubt that."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny realized immediately that not only had he been completely blind, but Alexis had also given him signals, as to what had been wrong that day.  
  
Chapter 13 - Sonny & Alexis' Reconciliation - PG-13  
  
When Alexis stepped through the door with Kristina in her embrace both Sonny and Grace turned their heads. Alexis knew that whatever had happened between Sonny and Grace it couldn't have been good.  
  
Grace: "Why don't I take her while you talk to your ex - client?" She offered, as she took Kristina into her embrace, and went into the nursery with her.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny.It's good to see that you're OK!" She replied, taking off her jacket, and placing it on the chair next to her desk.  
  
Sonny: "That's all you've got to say? You come walking in with our daughter in your embrace, and all you've got to say is 'Sonny.It's good to see that you're OK!'?" He asked angrily.  
  
Alexis: "Our daughter? Who told you that?" She asked worriedly.  
  
Sonny: "That doesn't matter, but what does matter is that you kept something like this from me for such a long time! What were you thinking?"  
  
Alexis: "That I needed to protect Kristina from you. Sonny.You can't protect her. And I won't have her guarded by an army of bodyguards every, single day for the rest of her life. I won't put her through that!" Sonny: "I'd protect her with my life as the stake. She's just as much a part of me, as she is a part of you. Why did you say that Ned was the father?"  
  
Alexis: "I never said that! Ned came in this room, and he did what he thought was right at the time. He didn't want you taking control over a child I don't want anyone but me raising!"  
  
Sonny: "I won't be separated from another child Alexis! Don't you understand? I've always thought that I didn't deserve to have a child, little own a girl! I mean a 'daddy's girl'. How wild would that be?" He smiled proudly.  
  
Alexis: "But it can't happen Sonny. She'd be in danger from the second your enemies got word that you had a daughter. Either she'd be kidnapped or someone would make threats on her life, and I can't risk that. So please.Just pretend that you didn't listen to anything Grace or whoever told you said!"  
  
Sonny: "I'm not going to abandon my child because of what her mother thinks is the right thing!"  
  
Alexis: "It's the right thing for everyone involved. Can you honestly stand there, and assure me that nothing will happen when for instance Faith Roscoe finds out about Kristina? I can't take that chance with my child, and I'll fight you until the end!" She promised, going to the mantel where she softly stroked the frame, which contained a picture of her and Kristina during Christmas at 'General Hospital'.  
  
Sonny: "Was that why you slept with Ned at Brenda's old cottage? To make our daughter's life safer? You ruined your own sister's life for your child's survival!"  
  
Alexis: "A: I'm NOT your wife so don't you dare treat me like some possession you only need for special occasions, and B: I NEVER SLEPT WITH NED AT BRENDA'S OLD COTTAGE!!" She exploded in rage upon hearing Sonny accuse her of something that horrible.  
  
Sonny: "Don't lie to me! I saw you two; you were lying close at the fireplace!"  
  
Alexis: "How the hell would you know that? Were you spying on us? Besides what concern would that be of yours? You were back with your 'oh-so- innocent' wife!"  
  
Sonny: "When Kristina began to worry about you I sent Jason out to find you, and he found your car near Brenda's cottage so I went thinking that you were alone but when I looked in I saw you in Ned's arms."  
  
Alexis: "You're truly unbelievable you are?"  
  
Sonny: "WHAT?"  
  
Alexis: "You've gone on and on about Carly being the only woman for you, and how you'd never betray someone you care about! Yet; you can't stand me being with someone else."  
  
Sonny: "MAYBE THAT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!!" He suddenly exclaimed, almost making Alexis dizzy.  
  
Alexis: "What did you just say?" She asked, nearing him slowly, and stopping when their faces were nothing more than 10 centimeter's apart.  
  
Sonny: "I know it's somewhat late to tell you this but ever since I got back with Carly something has been missing."  
  
Alexis: "Missing? Your mind, perhaps?" She uttered the last part of the sentence under her breath, but Sonny catched it.  
  
Sonny: "I think so; yes. I don't just want to become a part of Kristina's life. I want to become a part of yours too. Come here!" He asked, as he led her to the couch, where Alexis sat down, and Sonny got down on one knee.  
  
Alexis: "What are you doing?" She asked frantically, remembering how her last wedding had ended.  
  
Sonny: "What does it look like I'm doing sweetheart?" He asked, as he placed his hand in his pocket, and retrieved a black box, which strangely enough resembled a ring box.  
  
Alexis: "What's that?" She asked, feeling a bit light headed.  
  
Sonny: "Alexis Davis.When you came charging into my life something happened. We both found something we'd been looking for our entire lives. I took us two years before we got to experience our special connection - will you be my wife Alexis?" He asked, as he retrieved the ring from the box; the ring was a simple silver ring with a shapely diamond on top, which had been parted down the middle and gathered together again by a weaved string of gold. Furthermore the last part of his proposal he'd said with such tenderness in his voice, and such sincerity in his heart that Alexis thought she was in the same room as Humphrey Bogart.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny? Are you sure?" She asked still unsure where Sonny was concerned.  
  
Sonny: "I've never been more sure about anything else in my entire life. Please say that you'll make my world complete by letting me slide this ring onto your finger, and by us sharing our daughter, and our lives together forever and ever?" He asked with tears in his eyes.  
  
Alexis: "Da!" She exclaimed, making Sonny frown.  
  
Sonny: "Come again." He asked nervously.  
  
Alexis: "Frowning makes wrinkles. 'Da' is Russian for.YES!" She smiled with teary eyes, as Sonny smiled his dimpled smile, and slid the beautiful ring onto Alexis' ring finger, before Alexis stood up together with Sonny, and they kissed passionately until a certain nosy Ms. Robertson cleared her throat making Sonny and Alexis part.  
  
Grace: "I guess this means that I'll have to start being nice to Sonny now?" She asked smiling, as she hugged Alexis tightly before hugging Sonny as well.  
  
Alexis: "Is Kristina awake?"  
  
Grace: "No, she finally calmed down after all the yelling stopped. But I'm sure Sonny can wait to see her for a couple of hours? I'm going to head into town, and do some shopping. I'm sure you two can handle this on your own!" She smiled, exiting the apartment.  
  
Sonny: "I sure can!" He replied, bending down, and picking Alexis up from the floor.  
  
Alexis: "I'm guessing directions to the bedroom would be in order at this time?"  
  
Sonny: "Kinda!" He exclaimed, as they softly kissed, and Alexis pointed at a door.  
  
When they arrived in Alexis' bedroom they looked intensely into each other's eyes before Alexis' fingertips traveled to Sonny's shirt buttons, which she popped open one by one. She then continued sliding the shirt off of his tanned body. Sonny repeated the action to Alexis' leopard shirt, and discarded with it before sliding the zipper of her brown skirt downwards until Alexis could step out of it. Alexis' fingertips traveled to the zipper on Sonny's pants, and unzipped them until he too could step out of them.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was reserved for Sonny showing Alexis just how much he'd missed her all of these numerous months they'd been apart. Alexis couldn't remember anything that had made her feel so at peace, as being with Sonny made her feel. As they continued to please each other the stereo in Alexis' bedroom began playing "Beautiful" as performed by Faith Hill.  
  
"Beautiful" performed by Faith Hill  
  
I love the way you stand in my way  
  
You won't move 'til you get a kiss  
  
And how you tell me that my name  
  
Tastes so sweet on your lips  
  
I love the way you hold me with your eyes  
  
Hold me so tight I can't move  
  
It's like everything I've ever known is a lie  
  
And you're the simple truth  
  
Is it a dream or is it real  
  
All I know is you make me feel so  
  
Chorus:  
  
Beautiful (Beautiful, Beautiful))  
  
Beautiful (Beautiful, Beautiful)  
  
Beautiful (Beautiful, Beautiful)  
  
You make me feel so  
  
Beautiful (Feel like I could fly)  
  
Beautiful (Across the clear blue sky)  
  
Beautiful (Baby I could cry)  
  
You make me feel so  
  
Beautiful  
  
I love how soft you touch my skin  
  
Like you're touching the wings of a butterfly  
  
I wish we could just lock ourselves away in a room  
  
Where there was no such thing as time  
  
I've never let anyone get this close  
  
I've always been afraid  
  
But you break down every wall and yet I feel so safe  
  
Every part of who I am  
  
Is so in love 'cause what I have is  
  
(Chorus X 2)  
  
(Faith Hill - Cry)  
  
A few hours later Alexis woke up alone in bed, and could hear a familiar voice in the nursery, and smiled to herself knowing that Sonny couldn't have helped himself but to check in on their beautiful baby daughter. Alexis got out of bed, and went in search of her fiancé and child.  
  
Sonny: "You're just as beautiful as your mommy Kristina, but I do think that you've got my smile, and the dimples too." He cooed, as he was rubbing Kristina's back, as he was pacing forth and back with her in the nursery.  
  
Alexis: "As far as I can remember I've also got dimples?" She jokingly said.  
  
Sonny: "Mine are more charming!"  
  
Alexis: "I think you mean manipulative!" She corrected him, as they spent some quality time with Kristina.  
  
Chapter 14 - A Wedding & A Baptism  
  
A few weeks had passed since Sonny and Alexis had reconciled, and everything around Port Charles had changed. Jason had rediscovered his love for Elizabeth, Jax and Skye were still happily married, Mike and Sonny had started to have a real father - son relationship with the help of Alexis and Courtney, and Courtney had started a nice, little coffee shop along with Elizabeth with the financial support of her big brother; Sonny. Sonny, Alexis and Kristina were now living in PH4, while Grace occupied PH2, and Jason and Elizabeth were living in Elizabeth's loft. Alexis was standing in front of a mirror in a bungalow on the southern part of Puerto Rico were her and Sonny had decided to have their wedding. Seeing how relaxed they both seemed to be in a quiet and peaceful setting, it hadn't taken them long to decide for their wedding to be in the place where they'd first started to know there was something more between them than friendship. Grace, Courtney and Liz were Alexis' brides maids', while Jason, Benny and Johnny were Sonny's best men. Michael was the ring bearer, as he was a part of Sonny and Alexis' family now. At the same time as they were getting married, Kristina was getting baptized. Sonny and Alexis had decided on naming their daughter; Kristina Grace Adela Davis Corinthos. A very big name for such a tiny baby, but a lot of women had been responsible for Kristina being alive today, and they wanted to honor them. As far as Godparents were concerned Sonny and Alexis had decided to do something not that normal. They'd decided to have two pairs of Godparents. The first pair was Kristina and Adela, and the second was Jax and Grace. One pair of Godparents in heaven, and the other on earth. Alexis was wearing a simple, white dress. It was strapless, and reached her to the ankles along with a slit, which went from her lower thigh and down. The dress had small sequins etched into the top of the dress. Alexis also wore a pair of high heeled, white sandals along with a bouquet of both white roses and gardenias. And last but certainly not least her hair was up in a French Twist held by some antic hair pins Grace had borrowed her. Courtney had given her a light blue scarf she'd tied around the bouquet, and Liz had given her an old charm bracelet, which had belonged to her Great Grandmother. So in other words; Alexis was covered.  
  
Grace: "You look so beautiful Alexis!" She exclaimed, as she along with Courtney and Liz entered the room.  
  
Alexis: "Thanks! How is Kristina?"  
  
Liz: "Sleeping if you'll believe it." She giggled along with Courtney.  
  
Courtney: "My father is outside, and he'd like to talk to you - do you have time?"  
  
Alexis: "Sure!" She smiled, as Grace, Liz and Courtney left, and Mike entered.  
  
Mike: "You look beautiful Alexis!" He beamed, almost like a proud father of the bride, which he kind of was as he was the one to walk Alexis down the aisle.  
  
Alexis: "Is something wrong Mike?"  
  
Mike: "Actually something's right for the first time in ages. Michael and I talked, and we wanted to give you something of Adela's." He replied, as he digged into his pocket, and retrieved a black, velvet box. He gave it to Alexis, and as she opened the box she gasped upon the sight, which met her eyes.  
  
Alexis: "Mike! I don't know what to say; I'm speechless!" She replied with teary eyes, as she lifted the necklace out of the box, and looked at it closely. The necklace was out of silver, and had a diamond as a pendant.  
  
Mike: "Michael and I both want you to wear this today, and in the memory of Adela keep it close to you. She'd have loved you as her own daughter had she ever had the chance to meet you, and I know in my heart that you're exactly who she'd have wanted Sonny to marry, and to grow old with." He replied, as Alexis turned, and Mike placed the necklace around her neck.  
  
Alexis: "Thank you!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly.  
  
Mike: "You're welcome. Listen there's one more thing Michael wanted me to give you."  
  
Alexis: "What's that?" She asked drying away her tears.  
  
Mike: "This." He replied, as he handed her a white box, and left Alexis alone in the room.  
  
Alexis: "What have you done now Mr. Corinthos?" She asked herself, as she discovered a small note where it said:  
  
Dear Alexis,  
  
I can't wait to make you mine. I'm going to make you happy for each day we spend in each other's arms. Here's a little something to remind you of this romance's beginning.  
  
Yours forever  
  
Sonny As Alexis was unpacking the box she could smell a certain scent of gardenias. When she opened the box she found a gardenia, and knew exactly what Sonny had meant when he'd written 'here's a little something to remind you of this romance's beginning'.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Grace, Courtney and Liz came into the room. Alexis picked up the bouquet, and was now also wearing the gardenia in her hair.  
  
Liz: "Are you just about ready? Jason, Sonny, Benny and Johnny are waiting at the altar." She replied, as they walked out with Alexis. Sonny had arranged for an altar to be set up near the ocean in hearing ability of the waves. 3 violinists were seated next to the altar ready to play the wedding march. He'd hired an old acquaintance of his to perform both the wedding and the baptism.  
  
Sonny: "Why isn't she here yet Jason?" He asked, as he glanced over at Jax and Skye, whom Alexis had insisted on inviting, as Jax was an old friend of hers. Jax was sitting with Kristina on his lap, who'd just awakened from her slumber.  
  
Jason: "Sonny will you relax? She's a woman, and it her first 'real' wedding!" He replied, as respectively Courtney, Liz and Grace began to walk down the aisle followed by Mike and Alexis. Sonny immediately began to smile at Alexis showing off his dimples, as he watched Mike escort Alexis to him. When Mike and Alexis reached the altar, Sonny and Alexis locked eyes, as the minister began to speak  
  
The Minister: "Who gives this woman away to this man?"  
  
Mike: "I do!" He replied, as he kissed Alexis softly on the cheek. Mike and Alexis had as well gotten close, and it was almost as if Mike had picked up where Mikkos had never been. Mike went to sit next to Jax, as Sonny and Alexis locked hands, and faced each other smiling.  
  
The Minister: "We are gathered here today to join Michael and Alexis in holy matrimony. If there are anyone here who knows just cause why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, then let them speak now or forever hold their peace." As no one spoke the Minister motioned for Grace to join him in front of the bible, as she was going to recite Corinthians 1C 13: 1 - 13:  
  
If I speak in tongues of men or of angels, but have not loved,   
  
I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal.   
  
And if I have prophetic powers,   
  
and understand all mysteries and all knowledge,   
  
and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains,   
  
but do not have love, I am nothing.   
  
If I give away all I have,   
  
and if I deliver my body to be burned,   
  
and have not love, I gain nothing. Love is patient and kind; it is not boastful or rude.   
  
Love does not insist on its own way;   
  
it is not irritable or resentful;   
  
it does not rejoice in wrong, but rejoices in the right.   
  
Love bears all things, believes all things,   
  
hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends. As for prophecies, they will pass away;   
  
as for tongues, they will cease;   
  
as for knowledge, it will pass away.   
  
For our prophecies are imperfect,   
  
and our knowledge is imperfect.   
  
But when perfection comes,   
  
the imperfect will pass away.   
  
When I was a child, I thought like a child;   
  
I spoke like a child; I reasoned like a child.   
  
When I became a man, I put away childish things.   
  
So faith, hope, love, abide these three;   
  
but the greatest of these is love.  
  
The Minister: "Thank you Grace! And now for the exchange of rings and vows. Sonny?" He replied, as Sonny turned to Michael and took Alexis' ring off of the pillow he was holding.  
  
Sonny: "Alexis I used to think that I'd never get to have all of this; Michael, Kristina and you. I didn't think that I deserved to find that one person, who'd fulfill my life, and my heart. But I did manage to find you, and to find the family I've been looking for my entire life. I'll love you forever, and I ask you to be patient with me, as I will be more forgiving. Let's make this family work due to love, hard work and patience. I love you!" He replied, kissing the ring before sliding it onto Alexis' ring finger where the engagement ring was already placed.  
  
The Minister: "Alexis?" He replied, as Alexis also turned to Michael, and got Sonny's ring from the pillow and said  
  
Alexis: "I used to think that I was invisible, I used to think that I'd never find the one, who'd know me better than anyone else. But after some searching I did find him in the strangest form ever. We may be alike, and still opposites, but I know that that's exactly what'll make our relationship survive. We stand here united together with our family and friends, and I know that that's exactly what'll not only make this marriage of ours work, it'll make it last.forever!" She smiled, as she too kissed the ring, and then placed it on Sonny's ring finger.  
  
The Minister: "It's now with great pleasure that I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride!" He smiled, as Sonny placed his hands around Alexis' neck, and kissed first her upper lip, then her lower lip, and then lastly kissed her full-mouthed.  
  
Jax walked up the aisle with Kristina in his arms, as Sonny and Alexis separated the Minister replied  
  
The Minister: "If all Godparents, and parents will take their places, please?" He asked, as Jax and Grace stood next to Sonny and Alexis, and Jax was holding Kristina in his arms.  
  
The Minister: "What's this child's name?"  
  
Sonny: "Kristina Grace Adela Davis Corinthos!"  
  
The Minister: "Father, we pray that Thou will bless Kristina Grace Adela Davis Corinthos. Watch over her. Help her parents to guide her safely into adult hood. Be the guiding force to her chosen Godparents that they may always be there to fill in any gaps left by her parents. Your love and loving hand is all that she will ever need. We ask these blessing In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen." He replied, as he'd splashed a little water on Kristina's head, as she'd just looked on with curious eyes. Sonny and Alexis looked at each other smiling knowing that now their lives were complete.  
  
The End 


End file.
